


Training for the Greedy

by WasabiPeanut



Series: Appointment on Saturday [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad Dragon, Bestiality, Birth Chair, Blow Jobs, Cock Cages, Cock Slut, Diapers, Dom Sherlock, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Dry Humping, Dungeon, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Large Cock, Love, M/M, Punishment, Puppy Play, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Sub John Watson, Threesome - M/M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasabiPeanut/pseuds/WasabiPeanut
Summary: It's a part for the story -Appointment on Saturday-Sherlock mentioned that he would train John with a cock cage.And now it's not just talking about it, now he's actually doing it.He will train his sub and boyfriend John with a cock cage, so he maybe loose a bit of his greediness.There are a few levels for John, and each level will be harder than the other one, but if he make it through a level, he will get a big reward.





	1. The Beginning

A few minutes ago John had been in the shower, and now he was standing in their bedroom and dressing himself. He just slipped into a pair of jeans, when he heard Sherlock’s voice from the hallway.  
“When you’re dressed, come upstairs.” He said softly.  
John turned his head to the hallway – yesterday had been Saturday, another awesome appointment, with a lot of cocks and cunts, but not as may as he had wished to, and this time, there hadn’t been waiting a special reward for him. But nevertheless Sherlock had fucked him at home, and he had been allowed to cum. And this morning, he had fucked Sherlock hard into the mattress – it had been such a relieve to shoot his cum into Sherlocks nice arse.   
So Sherlock seemed to be up to another play round.   
He didn’t mind, it means toys and fingers and tongues and Sherlock’s cock up his arse, it means toys or hands wrapped around his cock, it means pleasuring Sherlock with his mouth and fingers and lips and tongue – it just means a lot of fun, even so, he would probably not allowed to cum every single time.  
“So, I need to dress and then undress again. Or do I need to come upstairs fully dressed?” John asked a bit confused. Normally they met in the bathroom for the cleaning, and normally he just entered the dungeon naked, when they were in their Sub/Dom play.  
“I want you to come upstairs fully dressed. When you’re upstairs, I will be Sir for the time we’re in our dungeon.” Sherlock smiled.  
“Okay.” John smiled and nodded.

Sherlock left and went upstairs to prepare something.  
John looked after him, thought about the things Sherlock could have in his mind, while he dressed up completely.  
Socks, boxershort, a pair of jeans, a shirt.

He was totally curious. It wasn’t just his mind that was curious as hell, his cock was also very curious. He could feel it pressing against the fabric of his boxershorts and jeans, and he could see the bulge. His hand rubbed hard across the bulge, and he bit his lip.  
God, he didn’t even now what was waiting for him, and he was already hard.  
He was Sherlock's sub, so he was there for Sherlocks pleasure – he wouldn’t be allowed to cum when he was upstairs. Their play would begin when he entered the room, so he could just release a bit of the pressure – quickly, now.  
He leaned against the wall in the hallway, closed his eyes and rubbed his hand hard and quickly across the bulge. He rubbed and rutted and humped against his own hand. Just the memories of yesterday, of the preparation, the club and the final reward, and him fucking Sherlock this morning, were enough to build up his orgasm really quickly.

“What takes you so long?” Sherlock yelled downstairs.  
John moaned in silence, bit his lip, stopped his hip movements, just rubbed the hand across the fabric, over his hard cock. He needed to calm down, he was panting like hell. He needed to calm down his breath.  
“John!?”  
He took a few deep breathes.  
“Right with you!” He yelled upstairs.  
“Hopefully.” Sherlcok said with his deep voice.

He started humping, rutting and rubbing against his hand again. Quick and hard. His knees started to shake, he could feel his orgasm running through his body, he could feel his twitching cock, that pumped the milky liquid into his boxershorts.  
He took a deep breath, happy with himself.  
His hand ran through his hair, and he started walking again when the last drop drooled into his underwear.

He walked upstairs and into the room, then he closed the door.  
“Here I am, Sir.”  
“Took you long enough to dress up, boy.” Sherlock said. “Sit down on your preparation chair.” Sherlock ordered.  
“I am sorry, Sir.” He said, then nodded. “Yes, Sir.”  
He walked over to Sherlock, who was standing next to the gyn chair. His eyes searched for a hint, but he could just see a closed box on the table next to the chair.

John sat down, raised his legs and spread them. He rested his wide open legs on the rests, leaned back comfortably and rest his arms as well.  
Sherlock smiled down to him.  
“Good boy.” He said, and patted his hair.  
Sherlock sat down on a stool between John’s legs. He eyed him closely, saw the slightly red face, saw the bulge in John’s jeans, saw the wet spot.  
He raised his eyebrow, looked up to meet John’s eyes.  
“I just told you to come upstairs and you’re already hard, slut?” Sherlock asked.   
“Well, I knew what kind of awesome things we’re playing here, Sir.”  
“Well, my little slutboy, we won’t play in here today.” Sherlock said, and stand up. “We need to cool down that greedy cock of yours.” Sherlock said, and went to a small fridge.   
John swallowed, looked after him. So he would just prepare him? He watched Sherlock, who took out an flexible ice pad.   
He gulped when Sherlock came back to him with that horrible thing.

“So, you will prepare me, Sir?”  
“Oh yes, I will.”  
“For something else, Sir. Something we won’t do in here.“  
“That’s kind of right, boy.” Sherlock said and laid down the ice pad.  
He opened Johns button, opened his jeans. He raised his eyebrow when he saw the big wet spot on the boxershorts – it was soaked wet with cum.  
He raised his head, looked to John, who already bit his lip.  
“I am probably right when I assume, that you needed that long downstairs, because you have just gave yourself pleasure while rutting against your hand – fully closed.”  
“Yes… yes you are right, Sir. But… but we weren’t playing then.” John defended himself.  
Sherlock freed Johns hard cock – it sprung free, pointed upwards, it was hard, it twitched and it leaked.  
“That’s right, boy. There won’t be a punishment for it. But well, it just showed me one more time, what a completely greedy and horny slut you are.” Sherlock said. “Wouldn’t you love me that much and wouldn’t you be that loyal towards me, you would spill your cum in every hole und cunt that’s available. A few weeks ago, when I let you fuck that eighteen year old girl, that called you daddy – there I could feel and see that you were greedy to meet her again, to fuck her again when your not a sub.”   
“I… I would never cheat on you, Sir. You know that, I would never do it. I admit that I would love to fuck her without being a sub. I admit that I would love to be able to just see her and fuck her, Sir. But I would never do it without your permission, without you being comfortable with it. I swear to god, I would never do this.”  
“I know, John. I know you won’t break my heart. I trust you, and I know I can.” Sherlock said to calm John down. “Nevertheless, you’re a fucking greedy whore, aren’t you?”  
John looked at him, nodded.  
“I am, Sir. I am a greedy whore. I knew I would probably be not allowed to cum. So I just took the chance and make myself cum before hurrying upstairs.”

Sherlock took the ice pad.  
“That was in a way very good for you to do.” Sherlock said. “You will be glad that you’ve done it. And you will regret that you haven’t done it again right after the first orgasm.”   
For a brief moment, the cool ice pad brushed across Johns cock.  
And John bit his lips – it was horrible, it was too cold.  
“Why? Why Sir?” He asked with a painful voice.  
“You remember that talk about the cage training? You remember that I wanted to train you, not to be that greedy?”  
John swallowed.  
God, he remembered it. Sherlock had talked about locking him up for more than a day, for maybe a week or more. It should be a training for his greedy sexual desire, to train him to be happy with less toys, cocks and cunts and orgasms.  
He nodded.  
“I remember, Sir. But we haven’t spoken about it during our relationship.”  
“I know, boy. But, I think you will agree, that you show me in here, and in the club and outside our play, that you are a way too greedy. You can’t live a day without some sex – you're not even happy and satisfied with one orgasm a day. That’s naughty, dirty and greedy, you little bitch.” Sherlock said.  
John swallowed again.  
“I agree, Sir.” He said and bit his lips.  
Sherlock looked at him, took the ice pad away when Johns cock was flaccid again.

He opened the box, took out the metal cock cage.  
Without a word from John, without even letting him say anything, Sherlock stuffed the flaccid thick and big cock into the cage and locked it.  
Johns eyes were big.  
Sherlock looked up.  
“I just took the chance before you're hard again, just because I am talking about the rules now, boy. If you’re not comfortable with it or you really don’t want to give it a try, just tell me in the end, and I will unlock it.”  
John took a deep breath.  
“Okay. I understood, Sir.”

“Good boy.” Sherlock smiled, patted Johns belly.  
“So,… what are you having in mind for that training, Sir?”  
Sherlock looked at him.  
“I will train you a year.”  
“What? A year??? Are you m… serious, Sir?” He rescued his own sentence after he had seen Sherlocks serious face.  
“I am serious, boy!” Sherlock said. “It’s set up on several levels. The first one is the Two-Days-One-Orgasm Level. Two days in the cage. After that, you get one orgasm, you can choose how – everything is allowed, but no other partners! So for example you can choose me fucking you in the shower, or you can choose wanking of while watching a porn… and so on. We will do this for a month. And for the first two weeks of it, you won’t get to feel any sexual experience. That means, nothing in your arse, nothing on or around your cock, nothing for your mouth. The orgasms you will receive for the first two weeks are set up – you humping a pillow. After these two weeks I will take pleasure of you again, and then you’re allowed to choose how to cum. When you’re too naughty during our plays, I will choose.”  
John looked at him with big eyes, swallowed. He sweated.  
“Jesus. That’s,… I don’t know, if I’m able to get through the first two days, Sir. What if I want to break up the whole thing?”  
“You have your safeword, boy. You can quit this training at any time. If you make it through the first level, I will invite our threesome partner for one sexual entcounter – it’s up to you what we do.”  
John nodded, licked his lips.   
“Okay. Um, and will there be the reward even if I was naughty every time?”  
“If you’re trying to pleasure yourself with something in the first two weeks, the reward is lost. You’re allowed to fuck yourself senseless on toys during the last two weeks, if you want to try to find release – which is, and we both know this, not possible. But well, I won’t stop you from trying, slut – you just should know, that it is very disappointing to try and try and try, and not being able to cum, isn’t it?” John nodded, and Sherlock went on. “If you be naughty because of other things, so I have to choose your orgasm, the reward won’t be lost. It will be lost if you put something in your holes in the first two weeks or pleasure yourself in another sexual way, or when you ask for another partner to bring you to orgasm.”  
“Understood, Sir.” John said cleary, but he was sweating and his heart was racing like mad. “What… what is level two, Sir?” He dared to asked.

“It’s the Seven-Days-One-Orgasm level. I think it’s very clear. No release for seven days, then you get one orgasm. We will do it four months. The first month no sexual experience for you – just for your orgasm, and I choose the kind of your orgasm. The same as in the first level – humping a pillow. The rules are the same as for the first level. If you make it through these four months, I will invite our threesome partner again – this time for a whole night, and you are allowed to choose again what we will do the whole night.”   
John swallowed again.  
Jesus, these two rewards were awesome. He wanted to tell him, that he was fucking mad, that he probably wouldn’t even survive a day without sex, without something in or on his body that took its pleasure or gave him pleasure. But the rewards sounded awesome – and he knew that Sherlock hat chosen them on purpose; Sherlock knew how much he loved to have other sexual partners.  
“Understood, Sir.” He said. “Tell me about the next level, Sir. Please.”

“Good. So, the third one, is the last one. It’s One-Month-One-Orgasm.”  
Johns mouth fall open – Sherlock just raised his eyebrow.  
“It’s obvious. You will have one orgasm in a month. Same rules like beforehand. But two month no sexual experiences, despite your two orgasm, which will be you humping a pillow. If you make it through these last seven month, you have had thirty nine orgasms, already thirteen of them are set up – you humping the pillow. And well, there are your reward orgasms, so there will be fourty for sure, and I don’t know how often you can come during the second threesome.The final reward, if you have made it through the whole year, is a big reward, a reward it’s worth to fight for. If you finish the training, I let you fuck that eighteen year old girl for a whole night, and when ever you want to have a fuck with her. I will gave you my permission to have sex with another person out of our play – but just with her.”

Johns eyes went big again.  
“That’s a massive reward, Sir.” John said. “And it’s a hard training. I have a few questions.”  
Sherlock nodded.  
“It is. But after that year I will gave you my trust for that one other person.” Sherlock said. “You’re allowed to ask.”  
“When I finish level one, and I need a break, will we go on with level two after I am ready again, Sir?”  
“No, we will start from the bottom, if you want to try again.”  
“Understood, Sir. What will our Saturday appointments look like on the days in level one, two and three, when I am not allowed to get pleasure, or to bring you pleasure, or to be used to give pleasure?”  
“In these three and a half month, there won’t be a preparation here at home. You will come with me to the club, and I will lock you in one of the cages, where you can watch what’s going on in the playroom.”  
“Understood.” John said with a fast beating heart. That would be fucking hard – to be locked in one of these cages and to see a lot of other people having sex and sessions. “What about the time you are Sherlock and not my master? Is there any difference?”  
“No, the rules are for our playtime and our relationship. It will be different in addressing me and all these stuff. And you probably ask because of kissing and cuddling. That’s allowed – as well as caressing, massaging, et cetera. As long as it isn’t sexual. If you’re done with the beginnings of level one, two and three, you’re allowed to do it sexual, but as I said, it’s not even worth a try to come from this.”  
John nodded.  
“Understood, Sir.” He smiled, was relieved that he was allowed to kiss and cuddle him. “What’s with you during the beginning of each level. Are you allowed to get some pleasure elsewhere?”  
“Just because I know that you don’t mind sharing me – yes, I am allowed. Or have you changed your mind, then say it now.”  
“I haven’t changed my mind, Sir. I’m fine with it. I know you just love me, and that having sex with someone else is just having fun, and nothing romantically. I don’t mind if you get your pleasure elsewhere, Sir.” John said. “Will anything change when the year is over, and I am still as greedy and horny as when we started?”  
“Nothing will change. You have made it through the year, so you get that reward. And if you’re still a greedy slut in a year, well then we could try it again with an even harder training. But we will discuss this in a year, boy. You should try to get through that day and the next one without starting to fuck yourself on something, and without starting to rub your caged cock against your hand or whatever object you can find for that. I think that’s hard enough for you, slutty boy.” He stuffed Johns caged cock into the boxershorts and closed the jeans again. He knew John well enough, that he knew, that John had agreed to give it a try. “Happy to have cum in your pants downstairs?”  
“Pretty happy, Sir.”  
“And do you regret it to haven’t done it again?”  
“I totally regret it, Sir.” John said and bit his lip. “I totally regret that I haven’t pulled out my cock, to have a proper wank, with my hand, a toy up my arse and a porn before hurrying upstairs, Sir.”

Sherlock smiled, patted Johns belly.  
“So, I would say we have an agreement.”  
“We have, Sir. I will try. Thank you for the training, and the waiting rewards.”  
“Your welcome, greedy boy. Now stand up.” Sherlock said, stand up and took the stool away. He pointed to the box and the ice pad. “Tidy up those two things and then you can leave the room. I’m downstairs. You mentioned porn so lovely. I will watch the Preparation-DVD I’ve recorded yesterday. You’re free to join me. When you’re leave the room, I am not your master.”  
“Yes Sir.” John said, while standing up. “I… I will join you, Sir. Oh Sir…? I have another question.”  
Sherlock looked at him.  
“Ask, boy.”  
“Will you milk me during the training?”  
“I will. But not at the beginning of each level. So you have to live two weeks with full balls, just emptying them every second day while your orgasm. Then you have to live a month with full balls, just emptying them once a week. And then, my slutty little whore, you have to live with your full and aching balls for two month, just emptying them once a month - every time by humping a pillow, slut. So you better turn down your greedy desire,… a bit - or your balls will be aching after a half a day. And you better hump that pillow like the greedy horny bitch you are to empty these balls. Oh and I will watch you, and your hands will be lying flat on the mattress, without grabbing the sheets or anything. Your hips are the only thing that’s allowed to move.” Sherlock winked.  
John swallowed hard.  
“I… I understood. I understood, Sir.” John nodded.

Sherlock gave him another cheeky wink before he left.

John looked after him, not sure if he should just yell his safeword, going downstairs, letting Sherlock unlock his cock, letting Sherlock give him a cock ring, and pleasure Sherlock with rides and blow and handjobs during that Preparation-DVD from yesterday.  
He sat down on the stool.  
His heart was racing, he was sweating, and he chewed his lips.  
It was hard enough to be locked up or not allowed to cum during their Saturday appointment. That was just a day. Now he needed to survive two days, and two weeks without any sexual moment. Nothing in his mouth, no toy, no cock. He wasn’t allowed to suck at something or to lick at something – not on toys, not on Sherlocks cock, not on Sherlocks balls or entrance, not on any other object. He wasn’t allowed to use any objects or his fingers, lips or tongue or teeth in a sexual way on or in Sherlock. And he wasn’t allowed to feel any of it on or in his own body.   
He even would give anything to have a cleaning with the enema or a strapped down time on the milking machine.   
God, and Sherlock wouldn’t punish him with spanks – he knew exactly, that he liked it sexually, even so it was a punishment.  
He was in hell.

Nevertheless, even the first reward was so fucking awesome, that he wanted to get through this first level. One threesome. He already knew what he wanted. Sherlock on his back, he himself with his back against Sherlocks chest, burying that long cock deep in his hole while lying back against Sherlock – and their threesome partner fucking that long and thick cock into his hole as well. He would strap on a cock ring for a longer ride and fuck, and if these two cocks would have fucked him hard and loose, he would take of the ring and cum until he emptied his balls.  
He licked his lips.  
The second reward was fucking awesome as well. God, he has so many ideas for a night full of orgasms. Two cocks a whole night, and then there were all their amazing toys, he could use as well. He would let them fuck him at once, while getting pleasure from the suction machine – oh, he could use it for the first reward as well. He would fuck them, he would make them suck his cock, ride him, ride them…  
He trailed of and licked his lips again.  
And then that final reward. Jesus, Sherlock would allow him to “cheat” on him with that young lady, whenever he would love to. At first a whole night with her, and then he would be fine with him fucking her at any possible day. 

He pressed his eyes together.  
He could feel the burning feeling in his belly – that told him, that he needed something sexual immediately.  
He stood up immediately. He needed to clean up and to leave that room. All these toys here made him weak. Of course he wouldn’t get a real orgasm, he could fuck himself on the biggest vibrator on the highest setting, and on that fucking huge dog cock dildo – he wouldn’t be able to cum. But his body wanted to try it badly.  
He ran the hand through his hair and tidied up the box and the ice pad.  
And then he left the room.

It had been a stupid idea to agree to watch that DVD with Sherlock.  
When he came downstairs, he could see himself on the gyn chair, blindfolded, gagged, strapped down, and a cock ring on his hard prick. He had just gotten prepared for the first round until midday. Sherlock was standing in front of the gyn chair, grabbing his upper legs, and fucking his long cock into him.  
John swallowed. God, he could still feel it in his arse. Sherlocks cock hadn’t been the only thing up his hole yesterday morning. Right after the preparation for his morning session, Sherlock had lubed him up and he had shoved a long double dildo into his ass, as far as he had managed to shove it in – it was the double dildo they used often in their normal relationship, pushing it deep down, slamming their butts against the other while being in a doggy style position on the bed.  
He bit his lips. He had felt good yesterday morning, with that very long double dildo up his arse and Sherlocks long hard prick as well. 

Sherlock was sitting on his armchair, fully naked, wanking while watching.  
John closed the front door, locked it up – Sherlock would probably watch the whole DVD, wanking the hell out of himself, making a mess here, because he wasn’t allowed to milk him dry.  
Was he allowed to clean it up, from the floor?

“It’s cum, John. Of course you’re not allowed to lick it up.” Sherlock said, while watching himself fucking his sub.  
John didn’t even ask how he could possibily know that, without even looking at him. He just walked to him, kissed his head twice and sat down onto the chair behind him.  
“Hmh, twas obvious, in a way. Have fun, sweetheart.” John said.  
Sherlock moaned and nodded.

And John started his laptop.  
Maybe he was able to write his blog, maybe he was able to write down the last case – while he heard the noises from the DVD and these noises Sherlock made right now.


	2. Just Two Days

John was sitting in his armchair.  
His fingers drummed on the armrests.   
He was totally impatient, was waiting for Sherlock, who had been at the Yard and in the morgue. He sighed, tripped with his right foot.   
God, it had just been two days now. Just two days of that fucking awful training. Just yesterday, Sherlock had locked his cock into that cage, and had made clear the rules of that training.  
It was so hard not to grab one of the toys upstairs and to play with it. It was so hard not to use his own fingers. And it was also very tough not to beg Sherlock to help him with getting off.  
He had been totally unconcentrated yesterday and today – but Sherlock had promised to unlock him when he would be at home again.

He chewed his lips, rubbed once across his crotch, but he just hit the cage. He sighed.   
God, how should he make it through these first two weeks? How should he make it through this first level, or that whole mad training?  
Why had he agreed to that idea?   
Right, because of the rewards. And Sherlock had known that he was greedy enough to say yes just because these three rewards.

He jumped out of his chair, when he heard the creaking noise of the stairs.  
He turned around just when Sherlock walked into the flat.  
Sherlock raised his eyebrow.  
“Oh… still awake?” He asked teasingly.   
It was already eleven o’ clock in the evening.  
“Of course I am still akwake you mad man.” John said with a sigh. “What took you so long?”  
Sherlock smirked.  
“Have you just waited since the afternoon?”  
“Obviously. I’m waiting since yesterday morning. Don’t tease me that much, that cage and your rules are bad enough.”  
“Do you need your safeword?” Sherlock smirked with a soft smile.  
“No,… I need my little reward, baby.” John smiled. “Come on, you’ve promised I will get it when you’re back.” John said, walked to Sherlock, stretched upwards and kissed his lips. “So, please tell me how we will do this.”  
Sherlock smiled, gave him a gently kiss on the lips and looked down to him.  
“We will do this upstairs. I think I don’t have to remind you that you will call me Sir behind that door.”  
“You don’t have to remind me. Let’s go.”

Sherlock turned around, walked out of the living room and upstairs. He was happy to see that John was eager to get his reward. In a way he wouldn’t have believed that John would make it through the first two days. He knew his boyfriend and he knew his sub very well. That man was probably the greediest person on earth when it comes to sex and everything that’s related to it. He would’ve thought John would search for a way to get some pleasure from toys or obejects or his hands and fingers. He would have thought John would beg him to get his cock to suck on it, or to get his cock at least in his hands. But John had behaved, even so he had looked very unconcentrated in the last two days. Even so his eyes had watched him greedily when he had jerked off a few times yesterday, when he had watched the DVD from their latest Saturday appointment. John had tried to concentrate on his blog, but he had been a bit louder than usual to tease him – his moans had been a bit louder, the sloppy sound while jerking of had been a bit louder, and well the anal vibrator he had used every now and then had made noises too. John had starred from behind, he had felt it.

This whole training would be a lot of fun.  
He would have John in control, which turned him on massively, well which turned them both on massively. So it would be even harder for John.  
And it would be great to see John humping, to see him trying to get of like that. It would be great to see him after the beginning of each level, when he for sure would try to get off with different toys – he looked forward to see him desperately riding a toy, he looked forward to hear him moan desperately. Oh, he would for sure beg and plead, and after exhausting minutes or hours, he would notice that he failed. And he would come to him, cuddling and snuggling.

He opened the door to the dungeon and John closed it when he had slipped in as well.

Sherlock turned around; his behavior, his charisma, his voice changed immediately.  
“Undress, fold your clothes and go to your gyn chair, slut.” Sherlock ordered.  
“Yes Sir.” John said clearly.  
And a second later he began to undress, the way Sherlock always wanted it to happen - in the right order, in the right pace.   
First the right shoe, then the left one, putting them under the wooden chair in this room. Sitting down onto the bed, pulling out the socks, standing up again, kneeling down, putting them into the shoes. Then the shirt, button after button, folding it on the bed, putting it onto the chair. After that his belt, pulling it out, hanging it over the backrest of the chair. The button of his jeans, the zip, pulling it down, slipping out of the right leg, slipping out of the left leg, folding it, putting it onto the shirt. Last thing was the black tight pants, shoving it down, right leg, left leg, folding it, puttig it onto the jeans.  
The cock was flaccid between his legs and locked up in the cage.  
The fresh air made him goosebumps while he walked to the gyn chair.

He sat down, leaned back, raised his legs, spread them and laid them onto the rests. And he laid his arms onto the rests as well.  
He was fully naked and exposed, his spread legs showed nicely his puckering hole and the caged cock.  
His head turned to Sherlock, who took a pillow out of one dresser and laid it onto the mattress of the bed – right in the middle.  
John swallowed, watched Sherlock, who was coming to him.

He looked up at him, watched him sitting down onto the wooden stool between his legs.  
His eyes shone lustfully and greedy to Sherlock.  
Hopefully, Sherlock would have a bit of mercy with him. God, he would give anything if Sherlock would play a bit with his hole, and if it would just been one of the really thin teasing dildos.   
“How would you love to orgasm?”  
Johns eyes went big. Jesus, was he allowed to choose now? But that pillow – his master was teasing him, right?   
“I would love to be strapped down onto that chair, getting a hard and rough fuck from you master.”  
“And, will you get this?”  
“No, I won’t Sir.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I’m not allowed to choose right now. I’m allowed to choose after two weeks, until then you will choose, and you made clear that I’m just allowed to cum while dry humoing a pillow, Sir.”  
“That’s right, slut. So who’s in charge?”  
“You’re Sir. You’re in charge. It’s the training I deserve because I’m such a huge slut and whore, who’s greedy at any time of the day. I need to be trained, and while that, I’m just allowed to cum at special days,… just a few times over this year. You’re in charge of my greedy cock, of my orgasms and sexual moments, Sir.”  
“Absolutely right, boy. Well, in general I should treat you like the huge greedy slut you are - stuffing your holes full with toys and everything I could find useful, letting pussies ride that horny cock. But that would mean to strap you down on the fuckbench 24/7 with a fucking machine and a huge dildo fucking into your mouth, another huge dildo on a fucking machine slamming into your greedy puckering hole, a suction machine around your dick, and probably a few vibrating massagers – two at your nipples and one against your balls. And well, we both know, even with that, you wouldn’t be satisfied enough, even with that you would beg for more. So we will do the opposite and train you to be thankful for just a few sexual moments, you filthy greedy fucktoy.”

John swallowed, licked his lips, his eyes were even darker and more greedy and lustful right now.  
And Sherlock knew why – John was imagining what he just had told him about the fuckbench. He could see in his eyes how bad he wanted to get it.  
John was drooling saliva, licked his lips again. The heart was racing, his hole was puckering, his balls were aching. He was so full, he just wanted to shoot his load – even that pillow looked really attractive to him right now.

Sherlock watched him, looked down. He raised his head again, looked at John, who wasn’t able to say anything. He was so flashed from his Master’s speech and from the whole situation.  
God, this training made him even hornier and greedier, than it was supposed to do. Or wanted Sherlock this to happen? In the end his Master Sherlock knew exactly how horny he was for this dungeon, for orders and subplay, for all their sexual plays when he was getting orders, and when he was addressed as fucktoy and slut and whore and all these names.  
He bit his lip.  
Sherlock raised an eyebrow.  
“Your greedy hole his begging for a touch, you naughty slut. You won’t get a touch, you won’t get a plug, a finger, beads, a vibrator, a dildo – not even the tinniest. You won’t get a lick or a spank, you won’t get to feel any object in or on your fuckhole, boy. Do I make that clear?”  
John swallowed again.  
“Yes Sir, you made that clear, Sir.” John said, and grabbed the armrests hard with his fingers.  
“Good.”

Sherlock pulled out a key, waved it in front of Johns eyes, who looked desperately.  
“I will tell you now what will happen in a few moments.” Sherlock said and John nodded, listened closely. “I will unlock you, and you better get hard just by that or the thought of something that turns you on – I think you will find something, there isn’t much in this world that doesn’t make you horny as hell, boy.” Sherlock teased, but well he was absolutely right. “You’re not allowed to touch yourself. If you’re touching yourself, I will get the ice pad, you get back in the cage and we will start the training again.” Sherlock warned, and saw John’s bobbing adams apple. “You will stand up, you will walk to the bed and you will lay down on your stomach, the cock onto that pillow. You will lay down your arms and hands, with the palms on the sheet, next to your head – like you would raise your arms when someone’s holding a gun at you. Is that clear?”  
John nodded.  
“That’s clear Sir.”  
“Good. I will tell you, when you’re allowed to start moving. You’re just allowed to move your hips and the head. You’re not allowed to move your legs and feet or arms and hands. You’re not allowed to grab the sheets or to press your hands down onto the sheets – and you’re not allowed to do that with your feet or head as well. Just humping the pillow. If I get bored because you need too long to cum, I will tell you and you will stop immediately – after a short time with the ice pad, I will lock you up again. So you better try hard and cum, if you want to have an orgasm today, and if you want to empty your balls.” Sherlock said with a commanding voice. “You can make noises, and you can talk if you need to say anything during the humping.”  
“Understood Sir.” John said with a murmur.  
“What was that?”  
“Understood Sir!” John said more clearly.  
“Good. When you have had your orgasm, you stand up immediately, you’re coming here to the chair, and I will lock you up again.”   
And John nodded.  
“Yes Sir.”

Sherlock raised his hands and unlocked the cage. He took it aside and stood up.  
John blinked a few times. He took a deep breath and stood up.  
And he just needed to look through that room and his blood rushed immediately into his crotch, making his huge and thick cock hard as a rock. He walked to the bed with the proud standing cock, Sherlock followed him.  
He fisted his hands, it was so hard not to touch himself. He would love to just wrap his hand around his cock, fucking into it while playing with his aching balls or his puckering hole. 

He made it to the bed, crawled into it.  
He laid down flat on his stomach; his legs were stretched out, his cock laid onto the pillow, his upper body on the mattress; he laid his cheek onto the mattress as well, and laid his hands with the palms flat onto the mattress, his forearms and upperarms lay flat onto the sheets as well. He wasn’t clutching the sheets, he just looked to Sherlock, desperate to move.  
“Am I doing it right, Sir?”  
“Yes boy.” Sherlock said. He was standing next to the bed looking down to John, who bit his lips and pressed his eyes together. “It’s hard not to move now, isn’t it?”  
“Yes Sir. Yes, it’s so hard not to move. Please Sir, please let me move.” John said hastily, he was already panting.  
“Well slut, have fun with the pillow. You’re free to start.”  
“Thank you Sir!” John said.

And right after it, he began to hump that pillow hard and rough, which wasn’t really easy as he was just allowed to move his hips, without grabbing or pressing anything. He started to moan immediately, the friction his desperate cock got from the pillow was awesome, but it wasn’t enough. The pillow was so soft that it barely was friction. He sank deep down into it, but he couldn’t hit the harder mattress, as much as he tried to, as hard as he fucked, he just sank into the softness of the pillow, not deep enough to hit the mattress.   
He bit his lips, his hips were moving slowly now – he was out of breath. He moaned desperatly, pressed his eyes together.

“Are you already exhausted?” Sherlock teased him.  
John was panting and sweating.  
“Out… out of breath Sir.” He panted, moaned and purred.  
God, it was a sweet torture. The friction was really awesome but it wasn’t enough to make him cum, or to bring him in the nearness of an orgasm.  
That mad man had choosen that pillow on purpose.

Sherlock looked down to his sub, who humped in a desperate way, who pressed his eyes together, who chewed his lips, who wanted so much, but couldn’t get it from the pillow.  
And of course he had chosen it on purpose. Maybe next time he would choose a hard one. A pillow where he would shoot his load after a few thrusts – that would be as unsatisfying as humping desperately a long time and just cumming when one started to loose the motivation and fun.   
“You look like a dog in heat with no bitch to fuck, so you hump the pillow instead to get rid of your dog cum.”  
John rolled his eyes behind his eye lids. What an awesome imagination. His heart pounded faster. What would it feel like to be mount by a real dog, to be the bitch of a real dog?

He started to fuck his cock into that pillow. He moaned loudly.  
Sherlock raised his eyebrow.  
“Thinking about something filthy, aren’t we bitch?”  
“Yes Sir.” John admitted – his master always knew everything, so there was no need to hide it.  
“You surprise me over and over again. There’s no limit for your greediness. You even consider to be fucked by a dog. It doesn’t matter to you, right? As long as you can fuck or you’re getting fucked.”  
John swallowed.  
“Yes Sir.”  
His hips jerked back and forth and he whined desperately.  
“I can’t cum like that, Sir. Please, please let me grab something, or let me move. Please Sir, please.” He begged and pleaded massively, while he sucked in a lot of air.  
“No, I made the rules you little fucktoy. It’s not up to you. Just try a bit harder.”  
“I try Sir, I really do.” John moaned and panted; he was out of breath but he humped that pillow still in a fast and hard pace. “God, please Sir, help me.”  
“What do you want me to do, huh? Stealing a dog from the street and making him mount you?”  
“Yes! Yes Sir, that would help me.” John panted and moaned in ecstasy.   
“You wish, boy. Dream about it, you won’t get it now.” Sherlock said and crossed his arms in front of his chest “You better hurry up. It starts to get boring – I don’t want to watch a nude filthy slut humping a harmless pillow like it would be the greatest bitch on planet earth.”

John opened his eyes in horror.   
God, he needed to cum. He needed to.  
He had wanted to move slowly for a while to come back to a normal breathing, but Sherlock started to count backwards. He had started with a minute. Fuck his counting wasn’t helping.  
He breathed in deeply and then he started to hump that pillow like the greedy slut he was. He imagined fucking in that cunt of that eighteen year hold girl, he imagined Sherlock on his back fucking into her hole, while she was between them getting fucked into two of her holes, and he imagined a big dog who was mounting him with no mercy, using him as his bitch.   
He moaned over and over again.  
It wasn’t really fun anymore, he just wanted it to be over – he was so desperate and unmotivated. His huge cock rubbed across the pillow, was aching and twitching.  
“Nineteen, eighteen… ”  
He could hear the counting.  
“Stop that fucking counting you fucking git!” He moaned grumpily with a yell.  
His orgasm was building up, it was almost there.

A hand grabbed his balls, pressed hard.  
He moaned painfully, his orgasm vanished immediately. It had felt like a too tight cock ring.  
And he immediately knew why Sherlock had done it.  
He looked up in horror.  
“Sorry! Oh god, sorry Sir! Jesus, I am so sorry. I haven’t wanted to say that.” John swallowed hard. “Please forgive. I was frustated, and the counting wasn’t helping, Sir. I’m sorry.” He said in horror.  
“Just because you apologise multiple times, it doesn’t make it better, boy! I’m that nicely to let you hump a pillow after two days, and you’re not thankful enough. If I want to count, I count, sub! If I want to give you just a minute from the beginning, then it’s just a minute. If I want you to hump that pillow hard for half an hour without cumming, then you will do it, no matter if it’s helpful or not. You do as I say, sub! Is that clear?!” Sherlock said with a hard commanding voice.  
John swallowed.  
“Yes Sir. That’s clear Sir. I… ” He swallowed again. “It wasn’t right to yell at you. It wasn’t right to call you git, It wasn’t right to order you. It wasn’t right not addressing you as Sir or master. That sentence and my behavior were totally wrong. I will stop my reward. You can lock me up again.” John said sadly.  
Sherlock looked at him.  
“That’s right. It was totally wrong in so many ways. And you haven't even listed all of them.” Sherlock said. 

He couldn’t punish him with some sort of spank – John liked it a bit to get spanked, it was a sexual moment for him, and he wasn’t allowed to feel any in these two weeks, despite the orgasm. He didn’t wanted to lock him up now – he knew it was hard enough for him to live a few hours without doing something sexual, so he was totally proud of him that he had managed two days of that training. What his sub has done hadn’t been right, but he needed another punishment. And he knew a punishment that was even harder for John to take than being locked without a orgasm after two days. It was punishment for him as well, but he could spent his night doing a few experiments.

“No. I will give you another minute. Make it count. I will count, and you better hump it fast, hard and rough, so you will cum. After that I will lock your cock up again, and then you will stay here the whole night. I will lock you into the cage until there’s breakfast tomorrow.”  
John looked at him with big eyes.  
God, he wanted to beg to not being allowed to have an orgasm for the whole week, or a month, or half a year, maybe the whole year. That punishment was out of their play – it would be a punishment in their private life. No bed sharing tonight, no cuddling, no kisses and caresses, no Sherlock holding him in the night, no Sherlock resting his cheek on his chest and sleeping heavenly; no sleepy Sherlock in the morning, who wished him a good morning, gave him a kiss, a ruffle through his hair, a soft smile and an I love you, before standing up for a shower.  
That was worse. That was a fucking worse and hurtful punishment.  
“That’s… that’s not a punishment for your sub, Sir.” John said sadly.  
“I know, sub. But maybe it will remind my John who I am when we are in here. Maybe it will remind my John what a well trained sub he is in here, and that he normally didn’t do such a massive bad thing like that anymore. The sub I know is naughty sometimes, a bit naughty, a bit cheeky, but well trained, so that I don’t need massive punishments anymore. I don’t like these massive punishments, and I hoped I wouldn’t need them again. So my John should use the time well this night.”  
John swallowed.  
Shit! There has never been a punishment that had involed him as John and not as a sub. Never, until now. It was the worsest punishment he had ever get. It was much worser than a lot of spanks with that bullwhip and strapped to the St. Andrew's Cross. It was much worser than not being allowed to cum.  
God, he loved him, he loved him so much, and he needed his love very badly – he needed his cuddles, his smiles, his lovely words.  
He bit his lips, nodded sadly.  
“Yes Sir.” He said with a voice that was deep into submission.

Sherlock nodded.  
“Good boy. So go on. You have a minute. I will count. Start slut.” Sherlock said.  
John took a deep breath. God, he was so unmotivated, much more than before he had heard that punishment. But nevertheless he started humping again – fast, hard and rough. He wanted to make his master proud. He humped that pillow as fast and hard as he could, didn’t listen to the counting. 

He moaned and panted, gave everything he was able to give. He sucked in the air, could feel his orgasm building up again. His pace got faster, he abused that pillow, his moans were loud and hastily.  
He shot his load out of his ball, kept going.  
It wasn’t really satisfying. It had been too much pressure, a too long time, and with not enough friction. And then there had been the counting and that punishment in the back of his head.  
When the last load spurt out of his cock, he held his hips still. The thick white liquid dribbled onto the pillow.  
He stood up, bent his head down, his eyes were a bit wet, his cheeks red and his ears as well.

He walked with wobbling knees to the gyn chair, and sat down as usual.  
Sherlock had followed him, he took place in front of John. He took the cloth from the small table next to him, dipped it into a bowl with icy water and cleaned Johns cock.  
They both didn’t say a word. John just watched him, like he was told to when sitting in the chair.  
His behavior had been so wrong, and the punishment was the only right thing to do now. But the kind of punishment was so hard and hurtful, even so he knew he deserved it.  
“Sir?” John asked, while Sherlock was stuffing his flaccid cock into the cage again.  
“Boy?”  
“When is the punishment starting, and when it will end?”  
“It will start when I have prepared you for it, and it will end when I will unlock you tomorrow morning and you leave that room.” Sherlock said. “You won’t leave this room until tomorrow. I will diaper you, so if you have to piss, you just let go. And you can choose if you want to sleep naked or with one of the onesies or bodies which we have in here, boy.” Sherlock said clearly.  
John bit his lips.   
A nappy. He liked the nappies, when they used them for age play, when Sherlock fucked him through that nappy, or something like that. But pissing into it was a punishment, a sort of punishment he didn’t really likes. But well, he had done so many wrong things with one sentence.  
“Um,… it’s warm in here, Sir. I just take the body. And… um… Sir? Can… can I have a kiss, one kiss? On the cheek maybe, um before the punishment starts?”  
“You really are sorry aren’t you? It just slipped out of your mouth while still greedy and desperate, but not able to cum properly and already unmotivated and unsatisfied, right?”  
“Yes Sir. You really got my nerves with the counting. It was so hard to get off with that soft pillow, and I wanted it so badly. I’m sorry. I am truly sorry for it, Sir. I hadn’t wanted to be unthankful or naughty in here. I deserve your punishments. I have done so many wrong things with that one thing I said, someone else would probably punish me much more. It’s okay to punish me like this. I just ask for one kiss before it’s starts, Sir. You… You really mean a lot to me, Sir.”  
Sherlock had listened, bowed his head.  
He patted Johns belly and stood up. The key slipped into his trouser pockets.  
“We will see, boy. We will see if you get a kiss before I’m ready here.”  
“Okay Sir.” John said with a rueful voice.

Sherlock gave him a sign to get up.  
He did immediately and followed him with the eyes.   
Sherlock opened the wardrobe for the age play and puppy play. He took a few items and came back to him.  
He put the diaper and the powder onto the table and handed John the body.  
John slipped into the navy blue body with jam glasses and toasts on it, and waited for Sherlock to put the diaper onto the gyn chair.  
He sat back when Sherlock was ready. He lifted his legs again, spread them, laid them onto the leg rests.  
Sherlock looked at him. I didn’t like it to punish his sub. He was so well trained that it was mostly just spanks or sometimes a bit of humilation with the diapers. But normally his sub was not a naughty or bad one, and that was much more fun. He had been really naughty and bad at the beginning - but he had trained him very well, and he knew his sub was very thankful for this, he knew his sub loved him as his dom a lot. It was much more fun to have him as his slutty greedy boy ready to suck and pleasure him, ready to make him clean, ready to be fucked with whatever he had in mind.   
He ruffled through his sub's hair – something his boyfriend John loved a lot. He ruffled softly through his hair, slipped out of his dom presence for a few seconds. He bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. And afterwards he gave him a gentle smile and he tapped his nose with the forefinger.  
Johns eyes went big – they still looked ruefully, but one could see the glittering happiness in them, just because of that ruffle, that kiss, that smile and that tap on the nose.  
He winked.

And then he slid into his dom presence again.

He sat down again.  
“Thank you, Sir.” John said thankfully. “That was very kind of you.”  
“You’re welcome, boy.” Sherlock said and powdered Johns caged cock and his balls before he closed the diaper and the body.  
He looked up and patted the diaper.  
“What’s with the pillow, Sir? And the other things, like the cloth?”  
“You will bring the cover of the pillow to the laundry basket tomorrow morning. And you will clean up the rest in the morning as well.”  
“Okay Sir.” John nodded.

Sherlock stood up.  
“Go into the cage, boy.” He ordered.  
John stood up and walked to the cage – he hadn’t played with the nappies a long time. It felt strange, even so he normaly liked it a lot. He kneelt down and opened the door of the cage. He crawled into it, crawled onto the mattress and laid down. Thank goodness for that mattress – Sherlock had put it inside a long time ago because of his bad leg and shoulder.  
He already felt the urge for a piss. That wasn’t good.

Sherlock closed the door and locked it up. He shoved a bottle with water through the bars.  
It wasn’t the first night he was locked up here, but until now, it had been during their play, not because of a massive punishment, and not during their normal relationship. The last times he had wanted it as well. He had wanted to be locked up here a whole night, just naked or while into puppy play, or other kinky plays.  
“You knew how this works. Here are a lot of cameras and microphones, so I can hear you when everything is wrong. Or you use the button in this cage. So if everything is wrong just press it or say something, I will probably be up the whole night for some experiments, John.”  
“Yes… um Sherlock… ” He said with an insecure voice.  
“That was alright.” Sherlock nodded. “Have a good one. Night is over at nine o’clock in the morning.”   
John nodded.  
“Yes, um have fun with your experiments.”

Sherlock nodded and stood up.  
He walked through the room, switched of the lights – he would see him perfectly with the night mode.  
The door was closed behind him.

John turn onto his back.  
He chewed his lips.  
He wanted to cuddle with Sherlock. He wanted to watch him doing his experiments, asking him every now and then what he’s doing, he wanted to hear his explanations, he wanted to see his smile and shining eyes because he was so interested into his experiments.  
Why had he been such a prick?  
The orgasm had been unsatisfied as well. And now he was locked into that room, it triggered his mind and his memories. He had been fucked in that cage, through the bars for example. And all these machines in here, and toys and big apparatuses, like the fuckbench and the St. Andrew’s Cross, and all the other stuff.  
He bit his lips. As bad as he felt not being able to be with Sherlock right now, locked up in that room made him horny and greedy again. And it made the unsatisfied orgasm even worse.

The next thing was his bladder.   
He couldn’t hold it any longer.   
He wet himself, let it go – sighed with pleasure, because it was such a relief.  
He could feel the wetness.  
And that means he would have to stay in that dirty diaper the whole night.


	3. A Hard Try and A Soft Ending

John could hardly believe it.  
Two weeks.  
He really had managed the first two weeks of this training. He had managed half of the first level. Now he was allowed to pleasure himself, to touch himself, to milk his balls try – which wasn’t satisfying at all; he could release some pressure but milking wasn’t cumming, it was just torture and getting rid of all the cum in his balls, and afterwards he was mostly more greedy and horny than before. But well, he would do it anyway. And now he was also allowed to choose his orgasms, and he was allowed to be his master’s fucktoy again.  
It was all better than nothing.  
He got pleasure while pleasuring Sherlock as well. He got pleasure while being fucked with toys, objects and Sherlocks cock. And he got pleasure from fucking himself with all the available stuff they had. Of course it was a torturous pleasure, just in his head and belly. Of course he wouldn’t cum at all. Of course it would be at most just a prostate orgasm. But well, it was better to have something in one of his holes or his hands, then nothing at all.

The whole training was still pretty hard for him. It had been pretty tough the last two weeks, and he hadn’t the feeling that it got easier. He had looked forward to all of the humping orgasms, had been so greedy for them, every single time. But every single time it hadn’t been satisfied. At least he had managed it to cum every time before his master had been bored. A few times he had needed to hump that soft thick pillow, with Sherlock counting, when he already had lost the motivation for getting off – he had orgasmed every time, but he wasn’t happy after it. And then the other times, Sherlock had laid a hard thick pillow onto the mattress - so much friction, that he had cum after three or four humps; every time he had tried to last longer, but even with soft humps, he had shot his load a way too quickly. These orgasm hadn’t been satisfying at all – after two days, just a few seconds of fun, it was shameful.  
Luckily, he had managed to play by his master’s rules, after he had been such a prick during the first time.   
Yesterday had been the last humping day for the first level, tomorrow he would choose how to cum. He was curious which rules would be waiting for him, and what he was allowed to choose.

It was late Sunday morning.   
Yesterday they had been in the club. Sherlock had enjoyed his four hours, and he himself had been sitting in one of the cages totally desperate to join, totally frustrated in the end because of course he hadn’t been allowed to have fun there too.  
And when they had been at home, his master had given him the hard pillow. And as horny as he had been because of all the things he had seen in the club, he had humped hard on the pillow, which had led to three hard thrusts and an uncontrolable too quick and unsatisfied orgasm. 

Sherlock had left for some work in the morgue this morning, and he himself had slept a bit longer.  
Now he was up and showered.  
He took a towel, wrapped it around his waist and walked out of the flat and upstairs to their dungeon.  
He unlocked the room, slipped in and threw the towel onto the armchair.

John licked his lips.  
It would frustrate him, whatever he would do now, it would be fucking frustrating in the end. But what could he say – his master was right, he was such a greedy slut, and he was just happy with his holes stuffed to the brim, as long as possible, and to be truly happy much longer than a 24/7 basis could give him.   
He didn’t give a shit what he would feel later.  
He wanted to try it. He wanted to try getting a real orgasm. And if he would have managed that, he would try it again.

His hand stroked across the fuck bench, when he walked over to all the drawers and cupboards and dressers. He wanted to be active – he didn’t wanted to let a machine fuck him, he wanted to ride something.  
He opened two drawers – from the first one, he took lube; from the second one, he took a Bad Dragon vibrator with the shape of a dragon tongue, and he took a massager as well.

He walked to the gyn chair, pushed the rolling table a bit closer, and put the items on it. He sat down and leaned back, raised his legs, spread them and laid them onto the rests. His hand grabbed the lube and he wasted to time. As soon as his fingers were lubed, he started to prepare his greedy hole. He circeled around it with his fingers, slipped into it, thrusted into it – with one finger, with two fingers, with three fingers. Moans and groans escaped his throat, and they got louder when he thrusted his three fingers into his wet hot hole.   
His teeth chewed his lip, he pinched his eyes together.  
It was a sensation to finally be able to touch himself like that again.  
God, he had missed it so much.  
The sensation was awesome, it tingled in his belly and head, in his thighs. It was so good, but not enough, it wasn’t even close to be enough – even so he thrusted his fingers in and out as fast and hard as possible.  
The frustration hit him very quickly. He moaned grumpily, freed the fingers out of his desperate hole. 

He grabbed the lube again, lubed up the Bad Dragon tongue vibrator. And with no hesitation, he slammed the tongue into his waiting hole.  
He moaned again.  
The tongue vibrator was just 1.24 inches thick, just a bit more then three centimetres – the tip was much thinner. And it was just 2.8 inches long, so just a bit more then seven centimetres. But the imagination of a dragon tongue was fucking hot, and the vibration it sent was also worth it. He turned it on, skipped to a higher setting.  
His hole was clenching aorund it, before he didn’t want to let it go, it wouldn’t slip out, not out of his greedy hole.   
He grabbed the massager, switched it on, skipped to a high steady setting – he dropped it down, hold it under his aching balls.

He pressed the head against the back rest of the chair, pinched his eyes together.  
Moan after moan, groan after groan left his throat.  
The massager vibrated hard against his balls – it was probably to much stimulation, but he wanted to cum so badly. He wanted to cum for real. God, he wanted it so badly – and when it means he needed to go through pain and torture, god, he would fucking to it.  
The dragon tongue sent a pleasurable sensation. That thing was so good, the vibration really intense, even so it was just a little bullet vibe. He enjoyed it a lot, the shape, the vibe, the imagination of what was stuck in his ass and moving randomly. He would give anything if they would have a thicker and longer version of it. But unluckily Bad Dragon just sold this size. There was a dildo with that tongue shape in the dildo drawer – the shaft 4.10 thick, a bit more than ten centimetres, and 10.67 in length, so there were more than twenty-seven centimetres to fuck. But unluckily, it didn’t vibrate.

John grabbed the armrest with one hand. His mouth hung open, his body was vibrating. He was totally in ecstasy.  
His teeth chewed his lip.  
It was shameful and humiliating that his cock couldn’t get hard.  
And it was painful to feel two intense vibratings without being able to cum properly.  
He leaked and he could feel the cum that drooled out of his cock – but it felt embarrassing because it was just the prostate orgasm.  
He didn’t stop after the first hot load.   
It was a torture vor his balls, a torture for his prostate, but he didn’t stop. He had more to give, and he spurt it out, made himself more dirty, felt more humiliated.

“This fucking cage.” He moaned frustrated.  
He switched off both toys. He dropped down the massager, and pulled the tongue out of his hole, put it down onto the table as well.  
He looked down to his cock, still flaccid in his cage.  
His balls weren’t aching that much anymore. But it felt like they would still be filled to the brim. And he didn’t felt satisfied, he felt frustrated and humiliated.  
But nevertheless, he wouldn’t stop now.  
It was stupid – he wouldn’t make it better with more attempts, but his cock, his balls and his hole were screaming for attention.  
He touched his cock through the cage – felt it twitch, felt the pressure and screaming, the wish of the cock to get hard.

He sighed and stood up.

 

A few hours later, Sherlock was back at home.  
There was no sight of John, and he hadn’t left a note on the kitchen table.   
John always left a note on the kitchen table when he wasn’t at home. So there was no note, which meant that he was at home.  
He didn’t even checked the bedroom.   
If John was here, he was probably not just taking a sweet afternoon nap.  
John was for sure in the dungeon, being stupid and trying to get hard and off.  
Sherlock smirked while he went upstairs – it had been absolutely clear that John would try it as soon as he was allowed to. John was a smart, intelligent and clever man – even so it got a bit lost when one compared it with his own cleverness. But as smart and clever as John was, he also was craving for sex, he was addicted to it. His sub was a huge slut, a fucktoy at his best, would he sell him for sessions to other people, they would probably be rich as hell. So it was no wonder that John, beside his smartness, tried something stupid like getting hard and off while being locked in a cage.  
He went upstairs.  
And he slipped through the door into their dungeon.

He could smell sweat and cum.  
He could see a mass of white and transparent cum in the room. There were used toys and lube.  
He could hear John, moaning and groaning, and swearing at his best.  
And he could see him.  
John was kneeling on the their dungeon bed, totally in ecstasy, with closed eyes, sweaty hair and face and chest. He looked happy, shameful, desperate and frustrated. He really seemed to enjoy what he was doing, but it was clear that it frustrated him at the same time, that it still was not even enough to be a bit happy for real. He probably felt humilated deeply, a thing he liked during their sessions – at least a bit, a bit more was punishment, and of course Sherlock used it.  
John was bouncing up and down on two large Bad Dragon dildos, which were able to shoot cumlube. One of it was a horse cock, named Chance Flared – the head nine centimetres thick, the shaft almost seven, the medial ring about eight centimetres, with a useable length of thirty-eight centimetres; and John was slamming down on it the whole length, buried the 15.00 inches all the way down. The other one was a water buffalo cock, named Tyson – the head was 6.5 centimetres thick, the shaft a little bit thicker, with a useable length of thrity centimetres, and of course Johns hole was eating it the whole way down.  
Johns hole was greedily riding something which widest diametre was about 14.7 centimetre.   
And John was slamming all the thirty-eight centimetres into his arse – well the tip wasn’t that thick, but the hole eat the two huge dildos with an easy greediness.  
And on top of that, John was grabbing two massagers as hard as he could - one of it was held against the right nipple at the moment, the other one against his balls.  
On the bed was a bit of cum, probably the last bits he had mananged to milk out of his balls.

Sherlock came closer.   
He crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
“Such a smart slut being that stupid.” Sherlock hissed in his dom voice.  
John stopped immediately. He opened his eyes in horror, hadn’t heard him coming home. His heart was racing, he panted and swallowed. He sat down onto the bed, the two cocks buried as deep as it was possible, both of them were buried completely.  
“Sir.” John said, had switched immediately into submission.   
“Why are you stopping?” Sherlock ask, and John got the order, began to move again as wild as before he had stopped. “Do it slowly, boy.” Sherlock ordered, turned around and shoved the armchair a bit closer to the bed. He sat down, while John was moving slowly up and down, his thighs were shaking, he was exhausted. “Such a lovely view, slut.”  
Sherlock opened his suit trouser and pulled his half hard cock out of his pants.  
“So, you like it, Sir?” John asked his master.  
“Yes, I do, you stupid slut. Even so you know better, you couldn’t resit trying, right?”  
“Yes Master.” John moaned while sitting down completely again. God, this was such a pleasure, such a pleasure to feel two cock that deep.  
He had gotten these two cocks the Saturday before they had started this training. While their Saturday preparation, Sherlock had fucked him with the long one until he had been able to take it completely.   
“Since when are you trying to get hard, boy?”  
“Since this morning, Sir.”  
“What have you done and how are you feeling?”  
“I love the toys. I love them so much. I started with the dragon tongue shaped vibrator, but I got frustrated really quickly. Well I used all the toys you can see lying around in here. But nothing worked out. I wanted to be the active one, but I got exhausted, so I let your fucking machine fuck me fast and hard on the fuck bench, with the dildo that’s still strapped on it – it hadn’t made me feel better. So in the end I took Tyson and the Flared one. I’m exhausted and I'm having dry prostate orgasms; I love the feeling of being so full deep down my hole. I’m happy with it, but I’m so frustrated and ashamed of not being able to get hard, no matter what I do. I tried so hard, and my cock is still screaming to get hard, even so I’m overstimulated, Sir.”

He was still moving, the massagers were still buzzing.  
Sherlock eyed him, raised his eyebrow.  
“Switch of the massagers and drop them, boy.” He ordered.  
Johns hands were shaking when he did what he was told to do.  
Sherlocks cock was hard and leaking. He gave the next order.  
“Sit down on these cocks, completely. Stop moving, just sit there. Hands on your back.”  
John swallowed; he sank down completely.  
“Yes Sir.” He said when he remaind still and put the hands on his back.   
He looked at Sherlock, who watched him.  
“You could have tried harder, slut.” He teased.  
“I’ve Sir. I’ve tried so hard.” John said ashamed – it was hard just to sit here and not to move, and it got harder, because his master was playing with his slightly humiliation kink right now. “Really Sir. You can watch it, you can check it up. I tried so hard, with so many things, Sir.”  
“Have you, slut? Well you don’t look satisfied. And I just see a flaccid cock hanging between your thighs. Doesn’t looked like you would have tried and done it properly, you greedy thing.”  
John swallowed – god what would his master do, if he just began to move again? What would he do, if he would ride these two gifted fat and long dildos, while listening to the pleasurable teasing? A bigger punishment or wouldn’t he be allowed to choose his orgasm tomorrow night? His master answered, even so he hasn’t asked.  
“Don’t dare to move, you filthy whore! You will regret it, I swear it.” Sherlock warned. “You will be my greedy slut? And then you’re not able to get hard with two long and fat dildos up your horny hole?” Sherlock teased him. “Well, you know what, such a shameful slut doesn’t deserve to fuck himself on dildos like these two. If you move, sub; if you move on dildos you don’t deserve, you will get a punishment you will never forget – you don’t have to work during the week, so you will stay here until our Saturday appointment, diapered, not allowed to leave the room, not allowed to leave the cage under the bed, despite changing your pissed diapers; I won’t let you choose your orgasms the whole week, just humping in the cage without a pillow; and for our Saturday appointment just fun for me, I will lock you up in a cage, blindfolded and gagged, and I will show every dom what they can’t have another Saturday just because you have been an unworthy greedy slut, who rides dildo he doesn’t deserve. And I will let any of them spank you three times with the bullwhip.” Sherlock warned with a dark voice. “Do you want that, slut?”

John looked at him with big eyes.  
Despite the fact, that this would mean no kisses and cuddles and loving words and moments with his deeply beloved boyfriend Sherlock, as much as it was a fucking mad and torturous punishment, as much as it would hurt to be spanked a lot of times with the bullwhip, which made him watering eyes every time – it turned him on massively, it hit his humiliation kink just in the right way.   
But he wouldn’t move. He wouldn’t.   
He would manage the spanks somehow, he would manage the other punishments, he would get a bit of pleasure from it. But he wouldn’t be able to manage the absence of love. Jesus, a few month ago, Sherlock had been away for two days because of a case, he hadn’t been able to come with him, and he had missed him massively. Sherlock had laughed afterwards, because he had acted, like he would have been away for two decades – Sherlock had laughed softly, had took him into his arms, had cuddled him, and he had taken him out for a dinner at Angelo's and a movie night, and afterwards he had shepherded him the whole weekend with a lot of loving and romantic things, he even had skipped the Saturday appointment, to spent just time with him as his boyfriend.  
How in the name of god should he survive a week, when he was almost dying inside after two days?

“I don’t want that Sir.” John said hastily. “I am sorry Sir. I am sorry, that I haven’t tried better.”  
“Good boy.” Sherlock said, and pointed to his own leaking cock. “Look. It’s so easy to get hard. I haven’t even needed such a filthy toy.” He teased him.  
John looked down to his master’s twitching and leaking cock.  
“Yes Sir. You’re right. It’s very easy. I am sorry, that I've disappointed you.”  
“You haven’t dissappointed me. It just seemed that you haven’t the will power for it. Let me show you, how easy it is to cum with less effort.” Sherlock teased him, even so he knew, that John wasn’t even able to get hard in this cage.   
John nodded.  
“Please, show me Sir.”

John watched his master, who smeared the precum over his cock.  
Sherlock wrapped his hand around the leaking cock, thrusted hard into the fist – he was totally turned on by the image of his sub, by his total submission, by the thought of the reason his sub wouldn’t move – his deep and true love.  
John had a hard time, it got uncomfortable with this two large dildos – after all he had been riding them a long time. His hole was abused and he was frustated, ashamed, and still in a way happy, because he was filled with two cocks.  
His master just needed to thrust five times into his fist. Long white stripes of cum spurt out of him – onto the wooden floor and over his hand.  
The deep voice had moaned happily and satisfied.  
His master didn’t waste any time. He stood up as soon as the last cum had spurt out of him. He walked to his sub, held his hand to him.  
“You see, it’s an easy job, slut.” He said, like he would have showed him how to cut a piece of toast. “Lick my hand clean, it’s dirty because of you.”  
“Yes Sir.” John said, and blinked a few times.  
He started licking the hand, while his master was talking with him.  
“When I say that you can stand up, you will stand up and clean the mess in here. I want it to look like before you lost your mind in here. When you’re ready, you’re coming back. I’m in the mood for a playtime until bedtime, boy.”  
John nodded and licked the hand completely clean.

He raised his head again, looked at Sherlock with waiting submissive eyes.  
Sherlock took his hand away, smiled cheekily.  
“As I see, you’ve loaded both cocks with the cumlube – this will be a mess, when you stand up.” He tapped the little bulge at Johns tummy softly. His sub was full of cumlube. “Stand up and clean up that mess, slut.”  
“Yes Sir.” John said with a nod.  
And when he stood up all the cumlube was drooling out of his hole, making a massive mess on the bdsm bed.

 

It took him a while to clean the mess on the bed, to clean himslef, to clean all the toys he had used, to lick up all the cum from the floor – his own cum from his prostate orgasms, until he had been dry as the desert; and Sherlocks cum in front of the bed from his humiliating teasing show.

When he came back again, the dungeon looked like nothing would have happened in here.  
He was exhausted. He should have known it better, but well, his slutty greediness had been caught more of his attention after two weeks with such a little amount of sexual moments, than his clever knownledge.  
Sherlock looked at him.  
“Come here!” He ordered and pointed in front of his feet.  
“Yes Sir.” John said and walked over to him.  
“Turn around and kneel. No more talking. I’ve heard enough talking from Molly today, I want to have a bit of silence until bedtime.”  
John nodded. He just turned around and knelt down.

Sherlock squatted down to him.  
“Lift the right hand.” He said, and John did. He got a leather glove and Sherlock locked it up. “Paw down, left up.” And John did it again – the next glove, another lock up.   
He looked at his master. Puppy play. Awesome, oh they would cuddle downstairs and his master would probably rubbing his back, and maybe he was even allowed to lick the cock of his master.  
His master put him into one of the leather dog masks – with ears and able to see, and a open mouth; that was good, the change for a permission to lick his master’s cock was higher with this kind of mask.  
He even got a collar and a leash – Johnny, was the name on the collar.  
He looked happily at his master – after this exhausting time in the dungeon, his master would pet him. Just a perfect afternoon and evening.  
His master patted his head, smiled as well, and gave an order.  
“Face down, ass up, puppy.”

John wiggled with his ass, even so there wasn’t a tail. He bent his head down, laid the cheek onto the floor and held his ass up in the air.  
Sherlock rubbed his head and stood up.  
“Good boy.” He praised and walked to his back. He patted his puppy’s buttocks. “Before we go downstairs, I will breed my little bitch.”   
John barked happily, wiggled with his ass.  
God, it still got even better with each second. Bred by his master – probably a quick deep bred, if he should deduce the look on is master’s face a few seconds ago.  
“Don’t bark that loud, Johnny. I want to relax.”   
John panted like a happy dog, panted in agreement.

“Good boy.” He could hear from his master, before he heard the zip of the suit trouser again. “You’re such a pretty puppy, Johnny. The prettiest one.” He praised him and grabbed his hips.   
And John just closed his eyes with a happy quiet doggy sound. And he fisted his hands in the gloves, when his master slammed home into his loose and abused hole. He clenched around his master's cock, who mounted him good and deep.  
“Ohh, you’re such a good puppy.” His master moaned, when he bred him deep and fast.   
He panted and whined in doggy pleasure, his heart was racing, his stomach tingling – he would cum in no time, if there wouldn’t be that cage.  
The praise was honey for his frustrated soul.  
“Hmh, such a nice puppy hole. So proud of you, Johnny. So proud of you. You take it so well. You’re such a perfect bitch to breed.”  
John let out his moans and groans as silently and doggish as possible. It felt so good and the praise made him warm and happy again.  
His master’s cock was fucking into him, the balls slapping against his ass, the hands grabbing his hips. The cock in his ass was twitching, leaking and hot. It was a fast and intense rhythm, which led his master to a quick orgasm.  
“Ready for being bred, bitch? Hmh, are you ready for my puppies? I will make you so full, Johnny.”  
He barked silently, whined and panted, wiggled his ass a bit – happy and ready.

He clenched more around his master’s cock when he felt the hot load he spurt into him. He milked him dry, while his master was panting and moaning in ecstasy, while he was still fucking into his abused hole.  
He himself hadn’t cum – but he felt better, he felt warmer, and he felt more satisfied after that quick fuck with a real cock.  
“Don’t make a mess, sweet puppy.”  
John clenched again, when his master pulled his cock out.  
And a few seconds later, he felt something nudging at his entrance.  
He whined when his master pushed it into him. He had known what it was immediately. It was the biggest tail but plug they have – 12.0 centimetre with a diameter of 7.5 centimetre were seated in his hole, and a black tail was happily standing up and wiggling.  
The thick cum was buried into him.

His master rubbed his back.  
“Come on, happy puppy. Let’s go downstairs. You’re probably thristy and hungry – and we want to cuddle, don’t we?”

John jumped up on his four, turned around, panted happily; he even barked happily – once and not that loud.


	4. His First Choice

Sherlock stood up and walked over to John, who was sitting in his old armchair. He bent down and kissed John’s ear, who had been working at his laptop.  
“How about going upstairs to talk about that little reward and the new rules for it?” He flirted with a dark voice, and had immediately Johns full attention.  
Johns breath was getting faster, he fiddled hastily with his laptop – had just saved what he had done, had closed the thing - putting it onto the table next to his armchair.  
“I’m ready.” John said with anticipation.  
“Then go upstairs, undress and sit down on your gyn chair. We will talk about the rules. I’m right with you.” Sherlock said and broke apart.   
John smiled up at him, he stood up and winked at him.  
“See you.”  
Sherlock smirked and nodded.

He watched after John, who hurried to the dungeon.  
Yesterday they had been into puppy play the rest of the afternoon and evening. He had caressed John, he had rubbed his back, he had cuddled with him, had treated him well and lovingly after John have had an exhausting time in the dungeon. John had eaten and drunken a lot out of his bowls, and aftwards he had been really thankful for all the caresses. Sherlock had even allowed that his eager puppy licked his cock, and his sweet puppy Johnny and done a pretty good Job with his wet tongue.  
Today John would be able to choose his orgasm for the first time – he was curious what his sub would choose.  
He smiled to himself; John was probably already in the gyn chair – his sub wouldn’t waste any time now, he had been excited the whole day for it to happen; well he probably already was excited for the next orgasm, and the one after it, and so on.   
Sherlock walked through the hallway, upstairs and into the dungeon.

Of course he had been right – John was leaning in the gyn chair; naked and with wide spread legs, exposing his puckering greedy hole, that would probably take anything it gets.  
The light was dimmed, the air fresh – his sub hadn’t been in here today; today his sub had tried to put his attention on something else than this room and the attempts of getting off if he just would fuck himself on the thickest, longest and hardest vibrating toy he could build and he was able to bury in his hole.  
He walked to him, took the wooden chair and sat down in front of him, between Johns spread legs.

John looked at him, his eyes and whole presence completely into submission – he waited for an order, for him to talk out the rules.  
“You’re a good boy.” Sherlock said in his dominant voice. “You’re through the beginning of level one. I’m proud of you.” He praised and patted Johns tummy. “Now you can choose – and in just two more weeks, you will get your first big reward. A nice threesome. The rules I will give you today, are the rules for every orgasm you can choose. And the rules will be relevant for the threesome as well. So listen closely.”  
“Yes Sir.” John nodded euphorically. “I’m listening, Sir.”  
“You would love to choose every little detail, right?”  
“I would love that, but you probably won’t let me. Otherwise there wouldn’t be rules for it, Sir.”  
“That’s my clever slut.” Sherlock smiled. “That was really smart. You’re right, your not allowed to choose every little detail, and you’re not allowed to choose as many features as you like. We need to set up a limit, because you normally don’t know a limit when it comes to sex. You would choose everything in this room that would somehow be able to be involved. We need to train this, this and your greediness.”  
“Yes Sir. You need to train me, to be happy with just one or two features.”  
“Good boy.” Sherlock praised.

He patted Johns tummy again.  
“Here it how this will work. You will not order me, slut. You will tell me your wish as a question. You will not order me during what ever you choose, begging is allowed, but I don’t want to hear a commanding comment out of your mouth, boy.” Sherlock said cleary.  
“Understood Sir.”  
“You are allowed to choose where you want to have your orgasm. And then you will have features you can add. Outside this room you can add four features. Inside this room you can add five features. Outside the dungeon you can choose the place as detailed as you like – like: Can I have an orgasm in the kitchen on the kitchen table. Inside this room, every place is the first feature – so if you want to have your orgasm in here, it is: Can I have my orgasm in the dungeon.” Sherlock explained.  
“I think I got it, Sir. So the bed in here would be the first feature to reach my orgasm for example. And outside the first feature would be,… for example your cock, Sir?”  
“That’s absolutely right, slut. Such a smart boy.” Sherlock praised. “There are different kinds of features. Toys, bondage, punishments. Toys are things like the places in here, or special plays like puppy play and age play, machines, dildos, vibrators, any other object one could be able to fuck you with, my cock, my tongue, my fingers, your hands touching me and so on – in here you’re allowed to choose three of them, outside just two.”  
“Understood, Sir. It’s because I need to choose a place in here, right Sir? That’s why I have one feature more to add.”  
“I love your clever mind, slut.”  
John smiled.  
“Thank you, Sir.”  
“You’re welcome.” Sherlock nodded with his dark voice. “Bondage features are things like ropes, chains, everything I can strap you down with, everything I can hung you up somewhere, handcuffs, cock rings and so on, just everything that will hold you up from moving properly or from cuming – you’re allowed to choose one, inside and outside. You're not allowed to give me a bondage feature - so you'Re not allowed to strap me down or handcuff me.” Sherlock said and John nodded. “Punishments are the punishments you like, the ones you get pleasure from, like some kind of spanks; blindfold, gags and plugs for your ears will be count as punishments too, because you will shut down one of your senses with it; wetting yourself, licking up the cum and nipple clamps will count as a punishment feature as well – you can also add one of it. And you're not allowed to choose this for me as well. If I want to add a bondage or punishment for me it's something else, but you're not allowed to make a wish like that, despite in the toy section.”

John nodded, chewed his lips.   
“Understood Sir.”  
“There’s a special rule for the cock ring. I know what a greedy thing you are slut. I know that you’re clever and smart. But let me tell you something – you can use the cock ring to last longer, to enjoy longer, but you just have half an hour to cum. That rule counts with or without a cock ring: half an hour of fun. Oh and if you ask me for denial your orgasm over and over again, or you ask me to order you not to cum – that’s a punishment feature as well.”  
John chewed his lips, swallowed.  
“Understood Sir. Um so can I make two examples? And can I ask some questions, Sir?”  
“Go on, slut.”  
“So outside, I can ask for an orgasm in the bathroom while being in the shower, and I can ask to add your cock and maybe your hand on my cock, these are the two toys; and then I maybe ask for the cock ring as the bondage feature. And for a punishment um maybe a gag. Right Sir?”  
“That was right.”  
“Okay, and inside here, I would ask maybe for the St. Andrew’s Cross, the fucking machine while in age play, these would be my three toys; and then maybe some extra ropes; and a few spanks beforehand.”  
“That’s right as well.”  
“Okay. So that’s clear, Sir. Um, what if I don’t want to choose a punishment or a bondage feature. And when I choose age play are diapers a feature, or is all included?”  
“You don’t have to add every feature. If you don’t add all five or four, it’s your choice. You can’t add it somewhere else. If you don’t want to have a bondage feature or a punishment feature, well than you won’t get it. You can add less than three or two toys, and less then one bondage and punishment feature – but you can’t add more, just because you spare some feature in another category.” Sherlock said. “If you choose something like the cross you will be strapped down - it’s an essential part of it, like diapers are for age play, or gloves and tail and mask for puppy play – rubbersuit is a feature of toys; gyn chair, bed or fuck bench strap downs are features of bondage. Being strapped down in the bdsm bed stock is like the cross – if you want extra ropes or chains or cuffs or spreader bars, its an extra feature. So if you choose the dungeon, and you choose the bed stock: then this is your toy and you can add a spreader bar as your extra bondage feature, a gag as your punishment, and two other toys – like my cock and vibrator.”  
“Understood Sir. What is it with the dildo gag, and a double dildo and your ass?”  
“The dildo gag will count as a punishment and a toy. If you ask me to use a double dildo with you in the kitchen, you have my ass and dildo to have fun with, so no more toys. If you choose it in here, you will have still a place to choose where you want it to happen.”  
“Understood Sir.”

“Fine.” Sherlock nodded. “So. Half an hour of playtime – if you cum after five minute, well then you have had just five minutes. Address me the wrong way, we will stop. Order me, we will stop. Whine and beg for more features and we will stop. Cheat, like pinching your balls so you stop an orgasm, and we will stop. You’re still my slut, even if you ask to fuck me. When I will order you, you will still do it, like the good trained sub you are - otherwise we will stop. If I get the slightest impression that you’re playing dom, we will stop. I am the one in control, and if you want to go faster or whatever, you have to ask. You will choose before I unlock the cage – I will ask you if you are sure, when it’s a yes, I will unlock you, and you can’t change anything; as soon as your cock is out of that cage, the time starts and you will get what you asked for. If you need to stop because something is wrong or you can't take your own wish anymore, use your safeword. And one more thing – you want to have an orgasm, so you will prepare yourself. Is that clear, slut?”  
“It’s more than clear, Sir.”  
“Good. Then choose your orgasm, slut.”

John looked at him. He licked his lips, chewed on them afterwards.  
“Um,… dungeon, Sir.” John said. “Can I have my orgasm in the dungeon, please? And it would be nice, if you could fuck me hard while I’m in the gyn chair. And I would love to have a fleshlight, Sir. Um, and I would love to add the cock ring, if this is okay. And um can I lick up the cum from the floor, Sir?”  
“That’s fine you greedy bitch. Are you sure, that this is what you want?”  
“Yes Sir. I am sure.” John nodded. He would have loved to be strapped down here, but well he couldn’t add two bondage features.  
“Good. I will set up a clock, you will see it. Cum before the thirty minutes are over, otherwise there isn’t an orgasm for you tonight, and you won’t be able to lick up the cum. You need to do that in your thirty minutes as well.” Sherlock said, unlocking him. “No more changes now.”  
“Yes Sir. Thank you, Sir.”  
“I will give you lube to prepare that puckering hole for my cock. After you’re prepared, you will get what you ask for.” Sherlock said and stood up.

John smiled happily and with anticipation.  
Perfect. He would make it last as long as possible with the cock ring, as long as possible, so that he would have enough time to lick up the floor.  
The preparation would be a tough thing. Hopefully, he wouldn’t cum from it.

Sherlock came back, handed him the lube, and started the clock.  
“Sir? Um I forget to ask something.” John said. “And thank you for the lube.” He said when opening the bottle.  
“Just ask, boy. What is it?”  
“If I want you to be naked, is this a feature?”  
“Sorry boy, I’ve forgotten it myself. It’s a feature to have me fully naked, if you don’t add it, I will just undress me as far as I need to for your wish. Pushing my pants down would be enough for what you ask for today – but I will do whatever you ask for today as an apologise for not letting you know beforehand.”  
John pushed two fingers into his greedy hole, slipped in easily, thrusted in and out. He moaned in pleasure, watched Sherlock.  
“Then,… can you please undress, Master? Hmh, could you do that? I like your body very much, Sir. You’re so pretty, and it would be really kind of you.”  
“I will, boy.” Sherlock nodded, and began to undress.

John watched him with happy eyes - thank goodness that this genius had forgotten something; it was kind that he was allowed to see him naked as an apologise of his master; his fingers were still trusting in and out of his hole, making it loose and wet for his master’s long cock.  
He bit his lip, moaned and purred from the pleasure of his fingers, and from the sight of his now naked master – the cock already hard and twitching.  
He looked after him, watched him opening two drawers.

His master came back.  
“The clock is already ticking, slut. Is your greedy hole ready for your master’s long and hard cock?”  
John pressed the calves onto the rests, his thighs were shivering.  
“I am ready for your long and hard cock, Sir.”  
“Good little whore.” He praised him.  
He handed him the fleshlight he had picked up, lubed his cock and while John was moaning, he pushed the cock ring down his thick cock.  
On other occasions when he wasn’t allowed to cum, or before the training had started, Sherlock had mostly teased his balls after pushing a cock ring down his cock – but John knew, he wouldn’t get it now; he would have needed to wish for it to happen, and Sherlock’s hands would have been a toy. He had already chosen his three toys, he wasn’t allowed to choose a fourth one, and he didn’t want to loose one of the other – and well he was already unlocked, so he wasn’t even allowed to change them.

Sherlock raised his eyebrow when John pushed the fleshlight down his thick cock. He looked at him while the thick cock disappeared between these lips, into the tight vagina.  
“I just want to make something clear, you big cumslut. I know how much you love to swallow cum, but let me tell you something. You wished for licking up the floor, if you cum in the fleshlight you’re not allowed to suck your cum out of it. You can try to let it dribble onto the floor, otherwise you’re not allowed to have it. The only thing you will lick clean is the floor, slutty boy. Everything else you will clean normally.“  
John bit his lips, sighed, and nodded.  
“Yes Sir.” He said clearly. “Can you fuck me now, Sir? Please, Master, please fuck me.” He begged and wiggled his butt slightly.

Sherlock nodded.  
He lubed his hard cock, grabbed Johns thighs and then slammed into the well prepared hot hole.  
Johns wet hole sucked the long cock in greedily, while he was moaning loudly.  
It felt so good to have this cock into him.  
He pressed his calves down, pressed his head down and he grabbed the armrest, and with the other hand the fleshlight. He wasn't allowed to move, right? Thrusting with this awesome cock would be like riding him, so this would be a toy.   
God, as good as it sounded to choose his orgasm, it was so hard to choose that less; it was so hard because so much things were into the toy, bondage and punishment category.  
He had the gyn chair; he was allowed to get fucked by Sherlock, but not fucking back; and he was allowed to fuck himself with the fleshlight.  
He moaned and clenched around the long cock.  
What a feeling.  
“Ohh Sir! Your cock is so great. I love it when you fuck me. Thank you, Master. Thank you so much.” He praised and thanked him

Sherlock rocked hard in and out of him, like his sub had wished.  
“And your greedy hole is sucking me in really nicely, slutboy. You always gave me a really good time with your two holes. You’re such a perfect fucktoy.” Sherlock moaned. “Always so ready to take all I want you to take. Not matter how thick and long it is. Not matter how hard it’s going to fuck into you, my filthy whore.”  
John watched him with happy eyes. He was drooling saliva, and his cock was leaking massively into the fleshlight. He was massively turned on by Sherlocks hard thrusts and his filthy words.

He started to move the fleshlight, which made him leak even more. Without the cock ring, he would have cum already. Sherlocks rhythm was intense, hard and rough – he fucked him like the bitch and slut he was, grabbed his thighs as hard as well, and was already leaking cum. The fleshligt was awesome on his thick prick – he moved it in the same fast and hard pace as Sherlock fucked that long dick into him.  
He moaned with pleasure, grabbed the armrest and the fleshlight even more. His heart was racing, he was sweating and panting. His cock was pulsing and twitching, it screamed for release, but he wanted to enjoy the time he had. He tortured himself that was clear, but fuck it was so good to be fucked like that, to be fucked in that chair, to fuck himself with the fleshlight. He wanted that torture, and he was sure he would cum massively in the end – hopefully emptying his balls as much as possible.

Sherlock slowed down his movements, stopped completely – the cock up Johns ass was pulsing extremely. He had almost shot his load deep into John.  
John sighed in disappointment.  
“Sir,… oh god Sir, please, please can you go on? It was so good, Master.” John moaned and moved the fleshlight even faster.  
“Do you want me to shoot my cum into you right now?”  
John shook his head in horror – god no, he didn’t want that; Sherlock would probably pull out his cock after cumming.  
“No Sir.” John answered while panting and moaning. “You… you could have use a cock ring as well.” John panted.  
He fucked the pussy up and down his pulsing shaft, the tip was leaking.  
“No, I won’t use it. You can be glad that I will wait a moment. I could have just cum into that slutty hole of yours, filthy boy. If I want to cum, I will cum, you greedy fucktoy. And you have the choice to cum with me, and if you don’t want to, well, then you have to finish with the other toys you have.”  
John chewed his lips.  
“Okay Sir. When your up to moving again, then can you please move again, Sir?”  
“Oh I will.” Sherlock nodded. “I am up to it now.” 

John screamed with pleasure, when the cock slammed into his hole again – the whole way down with just one movement.   
Sherlock didn’t hesitate a second. He fucked his sub as intense, hard and fast as beforehand. He had just adjusted his angle a little bit, and his cock was rubbing with a lot of friction across John’s prostate.  
“Ohhh fuck, Sir. It’s perfect, it’s so perfect what you’re doing. Fuck, you’re the best Master one could wish to have. God, I love you so much, Master.” He moaned in ecstasy.  
Sherlock just moaned with him – he loved it when his sub was praising him, and it was good to fuck into that greedy hole that hard and fast.

John watched the clock for a moment.  
There wasn’t much time left – it had started to count down since Sherlock had handed him the lube. He needed to cum any time soon, if he wanted to enjoy Sherlocks cum and maybe his cum from the fleshlight – at least the cum that would dribble out of it.   
He was panting like mad. His prostate and his screaming cock were driving him crazy.  
His masters cock was pulsing again – his master grabbed his thighs even rougher, slammed into him even harder and faster, slammed his balls against his butt.  
“Oh yes, you little bitch. Come on, clench a bit more around that long cock you love so much slutboy, make me happy.”   
John was shivering. His free hand slipped down, loosened the cock ring.

He grabbed the fleshlight fucked it down over and over again, let his cock vanishing into that tight vagina. His muscle clenched and loosened around Sherlocks cock.  
“That’s it, fucktoy.” Sherlock moaned loudly and spurt his thick load into him.   
He had a lot to give, and if they would be in a session he would have set up, he would have took his cock out of Johns hole, to spurt the second load onto his sub’s body. But well, his sub wouldn’t get that, it was a punishment to get dirty, a punishment he loved in a way, and so it was something to add. And John already wanted to lick the floor.  
He shot again into his sub – deep deep down.

His sub was shivering, drooling saliva, panting and moaning. He was a mess in total ecstasy.  
His thighs were shaking uncontrolably when he shot his two days buried load into the fleshlight. He even was rocking the fleshlight down his pulsing prick, while he emptied his balls.  
He milked him dry, wanted to have everything he could give.

His masters cock slipped out of his hole.  
John didn’t clench, he pressed the cum out of his hole – it dribbled a bit onto the chair, but most of it was drooling down onto the floor.   
He still moaned, rocked his hands downwards.  
He fucked the last bit of orgasm out of himself.

He was barely able to stop after his cock wasn’t spurting anymore.   
God, this had been fucking satisfying, this had been the best orgasm he had had in the last two weeks.  
He was happy and tired, but if Sherlock would have began to fuck him with some toy or object, god he would have been hard in no time again. He had begged for it to happen, if It would be allowed.  
Instead of begging, he stopped.

He pulled out of the fleshlight and held it over the floor.   
John leaned back; he was still panting.  
“Good boy.” He heard his Master. “You still have a few minutes for your punishment. After that I will clean you up and lock you up again, slut. If you get hard again, we will have to use a ice pack. If you dare to cum while enjoying your punishment, we will start again but with an even harder training – so that you will learn to appreciate the permission for one self chosen orgasm.”  
“Yes Sir.” John said exhausted and happy.   
God his cock and balls felt so good.   
It had been such an intense orgasm, that his stomach was still tingling. And the cum that dribbled out of him felt gorgeos.

Sherlock patted his foot.  
“Come one – stand up and lick that floor clean, you filthy cumslut.”  
John breathed in deeply.  
“Yes Sir.”  
He sat up, brought his legs down from the rests. He stood up, his legs were shaking, so he kneelt down.

John bent his head down, put the hands on his back and started to lick enthusiastically. He licked across the floor, tasted Sherlock’s thick musky load. He purred and moaned, swallowed.  
His tongue was busy – he licked as fast as he could, he didn’t want to miss a spot, just because the time was over.   
He felt his master was watching him, even so he was dressing himself again.  
What a shame, his master looked gorgeous with his slender and pale, slightly muscly body. Well, he looked as gorgeous as he looked in his suits, or his dressing gowns. He was just an unbelievable beautiful man. He was a piece of art, no matter if he was styled or if his hair was wildly and his body stuck in a dressing gown and a lumpy t-shirt.  
His tongue darted out again – he licked across the last bits of his own cum.   
Not all has been drooling out of the fleshlight – if he would suck it, he would get a bit more out of it.  
But well, he was unfortunately not allowed to do it.

The floor was clean.  
John licked across his lips, was happy with himself.  
He even haven’t got hard again.  
He was proud of himself.  
John stood up and turned around – but when he did, he got hard again.

His eyes went big.  
His master was fully dressed again; he was sitting on the wooden stool, waiting for him to come back.   
He saw Sherlock with the fleshlight in his hand. He saw him licking deep into it; he saw him licking across the lips of the fleshlight. And then he licked his own lips in pleasure – he seemed to have sucked that fleshlight empty.  
And when Sherlock put it down and looked at John, he saw his hard cock.

“Get on your chair, slut.” He ordered. “As I see, we have to use ice to cool you down from your imagination of me sucking your cum out of that pussy.”  
John swallowed and licked his lips.  
He blinked a few times, and while he was doing what he was told to do, he answered with his usual ‘Yes Sir’.  
Sherlock acted like he had just waited without doing anything.  
He stood up and walked to the little fridge to fetch up the ice pack, while John was sitting down on his chair again, where Sherlock had fucked him raw a few minutes ago.

The clock was showing a zero.  
The time was over, but well, he was ready anyway.

 

Sherlock had cooled down his erection. He had stuffed the flaccid cock into the cage again, had locked him up again, and had ordered him to clean up in here.  
And John had done as he had been told to do.

When he had been in the bedroom downstairs, he had thanked his beloved boyfriend with a soft and long kiss, and a massage until the sleepy curly-haired man had fallen asleep with a soft happy smile.  
And John snuggled next to him with the thought, that he would have to wait again two long days until he would get his next orgasm.  
Today he had needed a hard fuck – after two long weeks of unsatiesfying orgasm, he had just needed a hard and rough fuck. But next time, he would choose the bedroom and Sherlocks cock in his ass softly and slowly, lovingly - naked as the second toy; he would choose ropes for his arms and hands; and he would choose the blindfold for his punishment – just feeling Sherlock while he was making love with him.


	5. A First Big Reward

John kneelt onto the floor in the bathroom. A hose stuck in his hole, filled him up with water.   
He was alone in the bathroom, Sherlock had set up the hose with his bucket system that would led a huge amount of water into Johns hole to clean him up properly right after the first cleaning – even so Sherlock didn’t know what John would love to have for his big reward orgasm tonight, he had wanted him clean for their threesome partner Jack.  
So the hose filled John up with water, while Sherlock showed Jack their new toys.

John bit his lips.  
God, how much water had Sherlock poured into that bucket?  
It felt like more than the usual amount he got in summary with three cleanings.  
He clenched his hole, let his head dangling downwards.  
He chewed his lips, and when the last bit of water dribbled into him, he sighed in release.

He waited for a moment until the last drop had flooded into his hole; and then he freed the hose, clenched his hole even more and stood up.  
It was so much water, that his belly was slightly bulged.  
He walked with chewing lips to the tiolet and sat down.  
Sherlock had told him to count from sixty to zero.  
He wiped the sweat from his forehead and started.  
“Sixty, fifty-nine, fifty-eight… ”  
He was drumming impatiently with his feet.  
It was so hard to clench with that amount of water in him.   
But he couldn’t let go. Sherlock would deduce that he has cheated, and who knows which punishment would wait for him. He didn’t want to risk the threesome.  
“Thirty-four, thirty-three, thirty-two.”  
He chewed his lips, his heart was racing, the stomach was tingling because it was exhausting to clench his hole.  
His feet were still drumming, and his fingers were drumming onto his thighs.  
He closed his eyes, was counting in total silent, just in his head.

And he let go immediately when he had reached zero.  
The water and all the dirt were splashing into the toilet.  
John drummed with his feet and fingers.  
That feeling wasn’t great.  
He loved it when cum dribbled out of his hole, but waves of water was a different thing.  
He whined on the toilet.  
And he was happy when after a few moments, all the water and dirt had splashed out.

He cleaned the bathroom from the utensils, folded his clothes properly and then he went through the hallway and upstairs.  
He could hardly wait for his big reward.  
After a month of that training, he really deserved it. He had been really good most of the times, he had just been a prick in the first few days. But then he had been very good, and so he deserved that threesome.  
And with Jack, the threesome was just perfect.   
That twenty year old boy had such a good power and strength, and his cock was fat and long- another good reason to have a proper fuck with him.  
It was a shame that he would just get one orgasm tonight.  
And then he would have to survive the four months lasting level two, and then, then he would have a whole night with his master and with Jack.

John walked into the dungeon and closed the door.  
“I'm ready Sir, and I cleaned up the bathroom Sir.” John said.  
Sherlock and Jack were sitting on the two armchairs, were looking up to John.  
“Come here, turn around and bent down, boy.”  
“Yes Sir.”  
John walked over, turned around and bent down his upper body – he stretched his arse to Sherlock. His eyes were closing immediately; he knew what Sherlock would do.  
Sherlocks finger stroked around his rim muscle before he spread his cheeks to have a proper look.  
He was totally exposed and Jack was looking too. He chewed his lips.  
Sherlock spanked his left cheek softly.  
“Good boy. You’ve done a good job. Turn around and kneel down.”  
“Thank you Sir. Yes Sir.” John stated.

He turned around again, and kneelt down in front of Sherlock.  
“The rules for your big reward are almost the same as for your free-orgasms. But, you will get an extra add for a toy in here and outside this room as well. So in here you can add six features in summary, and outside this room you can add five features in summary. You’re free to choose the adds like you want to – so if you would love to have six toys in here, you won’t get a bondage or punishment, and so on. Do you understand?”  
“Yes Sir. I can switch the features, but not more than six in here and five outside. That’s understood Sir.”  
“Clever boy.” Sherlock praised “So what’s in your mind, slut? 

Jack looked as impatiently as Sherlock, waited for him to answer.  
“Can I please have my orgasm in here, Sir?”  
“You can. So what do you want to add, boy?”  
“Um the bed, please. And I would love to have you on your back, I would love to have your cock, if that’s okay. I want to lie on you, my back against your chest. And um, can I have Master Jacks cock up my arse too? It would be great if you both could fuck me, just like you want to. As my fourth toy and my punishment and would love to choose a dildo gag. And for my bondage a cock ring, Sir.”  
“Good. So four toys: the bed, my cock, Jacks cock, the dildo gag; for your bondage a cock ring; and the punishment is the dildo gag. Are you sure, slut?”  
John nodded immediately.  
“I’m very sure, Sir.”   
Sherlock put the key out of his pocket.  
“Do you want to prepare your hole properly, or do you think a syringe full of lube and the little stretching with the hose will be fine for you, slut?” He asked while letting Johns cock free.  
John chewed his lips.  
“Um… ” It would feel amazing from the start if he would prepare himself, but he would spare time when he wouldn’t do it, and a bit of pain was good, and well he loved to be stretched open. “Just the syringe.”  
“Oh sparing time, aren’t we, bitch?” Jack asked.  
“Yes Sir.” John nodded when he had turned his head to him.   
“A good choice.” Jack grinned. “Thank you, that you let me fuck your greedy hole, bitch. It’s time for it to do it. I haven’t done it a long time, at least it feels like that. And the next month I won’t be able as well. Tomorrow your next level starts – one month, without sexual moments, just four humping days. Poor slut.”  
“Yes Sir. But it will do me good. I need to learn, not to be that greedy and slutty, like I am now, Sir.” John said, while Sherlock was standing up, to fetch up a few things.  
“That’s totally right, boy. “I’ve never met such a greedy subslut, who can’t get enough. Your master told me, you’re not even having enough after your Saturday appointments – and well there you have a whole day of preparation, and a lot of cunts and cocks and toys fucking you. You’re really popular in the club – we’re all happy that your master is sharing his fucktoy on Saturdays.”  
“And I am really thankful that my Master is doing these Saturday appointments, Sir.”  
“Yeah you should be really thankful, sub.” Jack nodded.

Sherlock came back, put a few things onto the table, walked around John and patted his hair.  
“Enough of talking now. Stand up and turn around to me, boy.” Sherlock ordered.  
“Yes Sir.” John said, stood up and turned around.  
Sherlock unlocked his cage and threw it onto the armchair, he had been sitting in. He looked down to Johns flaccid cock, while Jack started the timer, that was standing onto the table between the armchairs.  
“Turn around to Master Jack, slut. Bend down and wait for the next order.” Sherlock said.  
“Yes Sir.”  
John turned around, saw the ticking clock and bent down his upper body.  
Sherlock pushed a bit of the syringe into Johns waiting greedy hole – he pressed a bigger amount of lube into him.  
“You better get hard and prepare yourself with the cock ring and the dildo gag. Before you haven’t done that we won’t start, slut. And you see, the clock is already ticking. And I won’t need to say, that touching yourself isn’t allowed.”  
“Yes Sir.” John said.

Of course it wasn’t allowed, it would have been a thing he had needed to add, but he had used all the free features he was allowed to add in here – just six.  
But he didn’t need to touch himself; he wasn’t the biggest and greediest slutboy on planet earth for nothing. His imagination was enough to make his cock rock hard – he just have to imagine the things that would happen here in a few moments.  
He straightened his upper body, felt his cock hardening, and he took the lube.  
Jack and Sherlock had both took a little package with lube and a cock ring – they already walked to the bed.  
John swallowed – oh god, that was great. They both had chosen to wear a cock ring as well, so they would last longer as well, otherwise he would have lost two of the four toys faster, and well the other toy was the dildo gag and the fourth one just the bed.  
He gave his cock just the one allowed stroke to lube it up – and then he pushed the cock ring over his rock hard cock.  
He could hardly wait to get fucked with two cocks – a long one, and a long and thick one.  
God, they both would stretch him nicely.  
He took the dildo gag, sucked the cock into his mouth and closed the straps.  
His eyes rolled behind closed lids, and he sucked three times at the dildo in his mouth.  
What a great feeling.

He turned around and walked to the bed.  
Sherlock was lying onto his back, or to be precise, he was half leaning against a pillow and half lying onto the mattress – the trousers and pants were shoved down to his knees, the cock was hard, the cock ring was already in his place.  
Jack was kneeling onto the bed – he had also just pushed down his trousers and pants to his knees, the cock was rock hard as well, and the cock ring in his place. The young man watched him with enthusiasm, and John could tell, that Jack would fuck into him as hard and fast as possible. He had said that he had missed it to fuck him in the club, so he was horny for him, and the look on his face told him, that he was greedy for a good and hard fuck into a subs hole – and he knew, that this young man loved to fuck him; Jack had told him that, when they have had that threesome out of dom- and subspace.

He crawled into the bed, his eyes were burning with anticipation, and one could see that he already sucked enthusiastically at the cock in his mouth.  
Sherlock looked at him.  
“Go on slut.” Sherlock said. “Break the rules or try to cheat and I will lock you into the cage again, hung you into these ropes over the mattress and you will look down and watch me and Jack fucking each other the whole night. A lot of fun for Jack and me, and a lot of fun for you to watch, you filthy whore – but there won’t be an orgasm or a milking release for your balls.”  
Johns eyes went big and he nodded.  
“So then what are you waiting for, slut? Sit down onto my cock as you wished to.”

Jack grinned – he wouldn’t mind when this subslut would break the rules. As much as he loved to fuck him, or well even being fucked by him, the opportunity for a whole night with Sherlock was also very attractive. It wouldn’t be just one fuck, it would be the whole night – and Sherlock was really good with his cock, with his teeth and lips and hands, and with his tongue.

John hurried up.   
He didn’t want to waste time. If he would be allowed to cum while being straped into the ropes and hung up in midair between the bed posts, then he would consider to break the rules. But he wouldn’t be allowed to cum, so he would play by the rules.  
He turned around, lifted his ass, spread his buttocks and sat down onto Sherlocks lubed long cock. It slipped into his clean and full of lube, hole. Sherlocks cock already stretched him – and he sucked more at the cock in his mouth, closed his eyes, whined a bit around the cock.   
He leaned back, snuggled his back against Sherlocks clothed upper body.  
And he spread his thighs wide and lifted his legs.

Jack came over.  
He kneelt in the bed, ober one of Sherlocks legs; he grabbed Johns ankles, while Sherlock was grabbing his thighs right under the knee pit.  
John was holding his own thighs, he looked at John in anticipation, was happy with his masters cock in his hole, and the cock in his mouth.  
Jack looked to him.  
“Spread you hole a bit, slut.” He ordered.  
Johns hands slipped down, he grabbed his buttocks and spread his hole a bit.  
“Good boy.” The muscly young man praised him.  
The hips rocked forward, and the cock hit the little space to slid into the stuffed tight hole.

The fat head of the cock stretched Johns rim muscle.  
John pinched his eyes together, moaned around the cock in his mouth, whined a bit more. The young man didn’t hesitate, he pushed his lubed cock inside, ripped that greedy hole open with his fat cock, that was as long as Sherlocks.  
His master was moaning as well.  
And he himself sucked eaglery at the cock in his mouth – the stretching was painful, but it was a pain he loved, and so it turned him on even more.   
He was so full with these two cocks in his tight hole, that he hasn’t prepared for two cocks – Sherlocks cock was long but average in thickness, and Jacks cock was as long as Sherlocks and really fat, it was awesome to be stuffed with these two cocks.  
His hole had been stretched much wider, but when he had used thicker toys, he had prepared himself beforehand.   
“Jack and I have figured out that you probably would choose a double penetration. So we have agreed to something, bitch. We will fuck you so hard, that you won’t be able to sit tomorrow. We will fuck you harder, than you’re able to fuck youself on your thick toys. You will be our fucktoy for the remaining twenty-four minutes. And we don’t want our fucktoy to move or to make sounds. Our fucktoy is just allowed to suck that dildo in his mouth. Master Jack will unlock the fucktoy’s cock ring just when I give him the sign right before the time is almost over.”  
John swallowed around the cock – god, luckily he had chosen the dildo gag, it was easier to stop his whines and moanes and sounds with something stuffed in his mouth.

He hasn’t had time to let it completely trickle into his mind – his master and the young man just started to fuck him with a relentlessly and rough pace, as soon as Sherlock had stopped talking.

John bit into the dildo to stop himself from screaming and moaning.  
Sherlocks hips were fucking upwards as hard and fast as he was able to in that position. He rammed his cock into him with a ruthless bestiality – just as much to reach almost Johns limit.  
John sucked eagerly at the cock. Fuck that was awesome, the pain dozzed off, became a huge pleasurable feeling. Sherlock almost reached his limits, he was so close to reach it, but he knew he wouldn’t set up the pace or brutalness now; he knew Sherlock would never go to far with it.  
And Jesus, Jack fucked into him in the same pace, with the same brutalness and bluntness – his angle was different, and it was just awesome.  
Both cocks in summary scratched at his limit, just the right way. A scratch more and it would be too much, but he trusted Sherlock deeply – no one would set up the pace or anything else. And if Jack would do it, he knew, Sherlock would make Jack’s life horrible for the rest of his days. When there was one rules for all the doms who were fucking him, it was not to go over his limit – and no one would dare to break this rule; they all knew, that Sherlock would probably torture them for the rest of their lifes and that no one would be able to evince that.

He stayed still, he just sucked at the cock, which helped him not to make all these pleasurable sounds.  
He felt awesome, closed his eyes, enjoyed to be used that brutal and ruthless. He enjoyed to be used as their fucktoy, as their slutty not moving and sound making fucktoy, who was just good to fuck into. He enjoyed it to be used as a fucktoy, who wasn’t worth more than to open up and take it all.  
He heard them moan and groan.  
He felt them grab his ankles and thighs at the knee pits.

“Such a good fucktoy.” Jack moaned.  
“It is, isn’t it? Tight and hot. But well one can just fuck into it, it’s useless most of the times.” Sherlock moaned, knew that his sub would love to hear that. He wanted to treat him a bit with his humiliation kink. After all, he was very proud of his sub, that he had made it through the first level. “So useless, when it’s not opened up.” He moaned into Johns ear. “After all, it’s just an unworthy fucktoy like all the others.” He moaned again into Johns ear, and licked across it afterwards.   
John sucked even more at the cock. Shit, he loved what his master was saying, and he loved the soft lick across his ear. His eyes were rolling behind his eyelids, because Sherlock didn’t stop the licking – and the licking was Sherlock, that wasn’t his Dom and his Master, that was Sherlock treating and rewarding him, for being good; it was a kind of showing him, that he was deeply proud of him; it was a kind of soothing him down, because they scratched at his limit, with their brutalness double penetration. The humiliation and that bestialty fuck that was his Master and Dom, but the licking and soothing that was Sherlock.  
The mixture was awesome, and with Jack fucking him beastly as well, it hit a spot where it was just more than awesome, where it was a godlike feeling.

He was sweating, his heart was pounding against his ribcage – he almost got afraid that it would just burst into pieces.  
A cock was rubbing ruthlessly across his prostate since the beginning.   
He was overstimulised, his hole was abused and sore, but it was still an awesome pleasurable feeling, that he wanted to feel as long as possible.  
His master had been right, he wouldn’t been able to fuck himself that brutaly on toys, he would never be able to scratch his limit like that on his own.  
Thank goodness, he had these two, to do it right now.  
He loved it a lot, and he would love it much more, when the cock in his mouth would be a real one, a real one with shooting cum down his throat.  
His cock was pulsing and twitching; his cock was leaking a lot of precum.  
And he could feel the leaking cocks inside him. The cocks were pulsing and twitching as well, they were rock hard and their rhythm was in harmony.  
Beastly thrusts were stretching him open, brutally thrusts were ripping at his rim muscle.

“Do you think that fucktoy is good enough to milk us try? I don’t want to make my clothes messy.” Jack said while moaning.  
John tried not to pant or to suck the air in too nosy.  
They both were good trained, they both had a high stamina – since they had started, they hadn’t slowed down, not even a bit.  
And John knew, they would be able to fuck him through the remaining minutes exactly like that.  
“I think it will be usable for that.” Sherlock moaned.  
“Good god, its giving my cock a really good time.”  
“We should use it again, like that – maybe next time.” Sherlock moaned again.  
He enjoyed the tight hole and the other cock. And he enjoyed it that John wasn’t moving and that he wasn’t making any sound. He knew John was sucking hard at the cock in his mouth, but even that sucking sound wasn’t to hear. Well they both were fucking so hard into him, that the bed creaked – and they were making beastly sounds.

They were both fit enough to fuck him through the time like that. They were fit enough to be able to fuck him beastly and brutally, without slowing down or stopping.  
They were panting, they were sucking in the air deeply, but they wouldn’t slow down.  
It was just to good, to fuck this toy ruthlessly and bestiality.  
“That toy just deserved to be fucked as savage and barbaric as possible.” Sherlock moaned, and watched the clock for a brief moment. His tongue licked across Johns ear.  
John sucked the cock more into his mouth, his stomach was tingling happily.

Sherlock gave Jack a sign, that meant to loosen the own cock ring.  
They both unlocked their own cock rings, without slowing down.  
And with the next thrust they both shot their hot and thick cum deep into John.  
John bit into the cock, when he felt the hard pulsing cocks pumping their cum into him.  
Even while cumming hard into John, they both slowed down just a little bit. They still fucked into him brutally while their were pumping thick shots into him. They filled him to the brim, while John was still not moving, while he still wasn’t making any sound, while he was milking them try.  
Fuck, it was amazing to feel it when he was clenching – it was even tighter. But every time he clenched to milk, the both masters were scratching at his limit again.  
He wanted to cum so badly.

“Will we let the toy make sounds for the last cumshot, Jack?”  
“Yeah, that will be fine. It can make sounds.” Jack nodded.  
And Sherlock gave him the sign to unlock the cock ring.  
Jack did it, while Sherlock was taking Johns cock loosely in hand to bent it a bit more into the direction of Johns face. He and Jack didn’t want to get dirty. 

When the cock ring was unlocked, John started to moan immediately.  
Both cocks were hammering into him, like they had did it the last twenty minutes.  
He moaned beastly around the cock, panted, whimpered and whined.   
He felt the last thick shot of both cocks and he felt his own orgasm dashing through his body.  
His cock began to pulse like hell, it twitched and spurt a lot of cum onto his naked chest and into his face. He sucked eagerly at the cock, moaned and whimpered, he made animalistic sounds.  
The beastly movements into his hole slowed down slowly, while his own cock was still pumping cum onto his body and into his face.  
His thighs were shaking like hell, his whole body was shaking, every fibre in his body was more than just happy. Even his filled and abused and sore hole was pleasurable happy, as well as his overstimulised prostate.  
He clenched his abused hole, when the cocks were slipping out and shot his last amount of cum into his own face. Sherlock had lifted him up a bit, to slip out of him.

He panted around the cock, opened his eyes slowly when Jack let go of his ankles.  
And then he heard Sherlocks voice.  
“Stand up, slut. Stand up and then you let go of the cum, let it dribble down your thighs. And then you go and clean yourself, your filthy whore, you’re dirty and messy with your own cum, it’s disgusting.” Sherlock said.   
John nodded with a happy feeling in his body, loving the humilation and the little lie – Sherlock loved him with cum all over his face and body; sometimes his master spurt his cum into his face or on his body, just to humiliate him afterwards.

John panted around the cock.  
He clenched his hole and stood up with woobling legs.  
His ribcage was moving fast, his legs visable shaking, but he stood straight next to the bed.  
And then he let go.

While the huge amount was dribbling out of him and down his thighs, Jack was already dressed up again. And he just left, like he had agreed with Sherlock.  
John felt more humiliated by it – no praise or thank you or a good bye, but since when one thanked or said good bye to a fucktoy? He felt more humiliated, and that made his tummy tingle more with happiness and satisfaction.  
While the cum was dribbling out of him and down his thighs and legs, Sherlock was whipping his flaccid cock clean, and locking it immediately into the cage. And he was unlocking the dildo gag, threwing it onto the bed.

John moved his jaw. He looked like he wanted to say something.   
His face was full of cum and so was his chest, his stomach and his thighs and calves. He was still panting, and his ass felt abused and sore – he really wouldn’t be able to sit properly, not after such a brutal double fuck.  
He liked the thought.  
“You are free to talk, slut.”  
John blinked.  
“I wanted to say thank you. Thank you to use me as a real fucktoy. Thank you for fucking me that brutal and that long. Thank you for that reward, Sir.”  
“You’re welcome, boy. And welcome to level two. Now, go and clean yourself, you’re full of cum. And then you clean up this room. When you’re ready you can dress yourself and coming downstairs.”  
“Yes Sir. Thank you Sir!” John said.

Sherlock was the first one who left the room.  
And John smiled to himself – he was in the next level.  
That was good and bad.  
Just two levels to go. But that next level would last four months, one month beginners training and just one orgasm a week.


	6. Something New

\- A lot of weeks later/ Level 3 -

John was following Sherlock; he was following his master upstairs.

They were in their BDSM club.  
But it wasn’t Saturday, and Sherlock wasn’t up to have some fun here – at least it didn’t seem like that he wanted to go down into the playrooms to search for subs or doms to fuck with.   
And it was already late, and his humping day.  
Should he hump in here?  
But why? They had a great dungeon bed in their own dungeon at home, and a few different pillows as well, it didn’t make any sense at all at the moment.

Sherlock went into one of two ordinary preparation rooms with him.  
It was just a room with a chair, a table, a few lock boxes and a dresser filled with bottle and packages of lube.  
The two rooms were there for people who hadn’t wanted a private room – just for changing and a little preparation. They had a room, at least on Saturdays.  
“Undress, put your clothes into box number 8, bent down onto the table and spread your legs, boy.”  
“Yes Sir.” John nodded.  
He began to undress while Sherlock put a little box down, he had gotten from the reception.

Sherlock had gotten a box and a card. And the guy had told him, that he would call ‘them’ and that it would be set up in a few minutes.  
It still confused him.  
What was going on here?  
He undressed completely, folded his clothes, and put them into the box number 8.   
He went to the table, bent down on it and spread his legs.

Sherlock opened the box. He took out a syringe – the needle was missing, but the syringe was filled with something that looked like lube.  
“Sir? Can I ask you something?”  
“Go on, boy.”  
“Um, why are we here, Sir?”  
“Because it’s your day to orgasm, pretty boy.”  
“Um, but… it’s still a hump day, Sir.”  
“That’s pretty right but today for your last hump day, you get something special. You won’t hump today, but you will get an orgasm. Let me prepare you. It’s a syringe with lube. So don’t worry, boy.”  
“Okay Sir.” John said.

He could feel the syringe at his entrance. He bit his lips when it was sliding in slowly.  
Sherlock pushed the lube into Johns hole – it was a lot, the texture was thicker, different to other lube.  
“You don’t need to clench, it won’t come out, at least the most will stay in, boy.” Sherlock said while he bent down.  
He took the key out of his trouser pocket and grabbed between Johns legs, who flinched a bit.  
“Sorry Sir.” John said, but the touch just caught him by surprise.  
“Everything is fine, boy.” Sherlock said and unlocked the cage.  
He put it onto the table with the key, and took the little package out of the box. He wrapped it open, poured it into his hands, and cupped Johns balls and the flaccid cock.  
John whimpered with pleasure. It seemed to be the same thick lube as in his arse.  
Sherlock kneaded his balls and stroked his cock, smeared the lube cream all over his cock and balls.

The hands vanished, when John almost had started to beg.  
Sherlock took another thing out of the box. He walked into Johns view, showed him the item.  
“What’s this?”  
John looked to Sherlock and the dildo in his hands.  
“It’s a dildo, Sir. A shepherd dog cock – we’ve it in our dungeon, well um we have it a few sizes bigger, probably, Sir.” John said.  
“That was right. It’s a shepherd’s dog cock, and we have it at home as well, but bigger.” Sherlock nodded. “I will have some fun with it while thrusting it in and out your lubed hole. You’re not allowed to cum.”  
John nodded.  
“Okay Sir.” John said with anticipation.

What a lucky day – he would get an orgasm today, without humping, instead with something special, and Sherlock was fucking him with that dog dildo for a few moments. Jesus, finally something up his arse again. Two month without any sexual thing, well despite the humping orgasm a month ago, where he had almost cum on the gyn chair, where his cock was pulsing and leaking like mad on the way to the bed and that hard pillow, where he had cum almost while lying on the pillow, and where he had cum after one hump. It had been humiliating and embarassing – but after a month without any sexual moment, he had been so fucking horny, that he had almost cum just from the imagination how the humping would feel.  
Now another month like that, today his last humping day, or well special day. And from tomorrow until the end of that training, he would be allowed to pleasure himself with toys and what he could find, and to pleasure Sherlock as his fucktoy. Well the pleasuring himself thing was still a stupid idea, but he tried and tried and tried, and Sherlock gave him a show when he caught him doing it – a humiliating show, to show him how easy it was to get off. It made him hornier, because he was turned on by the shows and the humiliation. And mostly Sherlock fucked him after his stupid attempts – he fucked him hard, showing him how hard and rough he should have needed to fuck himself on the fucking machine or a toy or object.  
Two months ago, he had finished the second level - and he had gotten his reward; a threesome the whole night. He had enjoyed it pretty much, had wished for toys and bondage, punishments, machines, and hard and slow fucks. And Sherlock and Jack had pleasured him as he had wished. He had spurt his load over and over again, until he has had dry orgasms, until his prostate had been overstimulated. And after every wished session, they had made them lick up all the cum - jesus, he had licked and swallowed a lot of cum that night. The next day, his arse had hurt from the huge and thick toys, from the large and thick cocks, from the hard fucks of the machine, the toys and the cocks, from the spanking he had wished to get - it had been hard to sit. Nevertheless, would he hav been allowed so try to get off with the cock cage around his cock again, he would have tried it, no matter how much his ass and hole was hurting, no matter how overstimulated his prostate was. On the next day, Sherlock had told him, how much he would love to set up a punishment for him - letting him sit on a hard chair with a massive dildo up his arse, while being naked and strapped down on the chair; he had wanted to punish him, for being too eager and slutty, for being such a massive cock slut so that his arse was hurting a way too much. But unfortunately, Sherlock wouldn't have played by his own rules, if he would have done this back then - on the next morning, the rules had said: no sexual experience for a month.

 

Now he would get a cock.  
Halleluja and Jesus Christ.

He closed his eyes, when the dog cock nudged at his entrance.   
Sherlock teased him.  
“Does it feel good, slut?”  
“Yes Sir.” He moaned.   
“How deep do you want it, bitch?”   
“As deep as it goes, Sir.” John answered with another moan.  
“You shall get it.” Sherlock said.  
And with no hesitation, he fucked that dildo into him until the knot nudged at the entrance.  
John was purring and moaning loudly, saliva was drooling down his chin.   
He was whimpering with pleasure while Sherlock fucked him with that dildo – in and out, sloppy sounds, moaning sounds.  
Johns finger scratched across the table.  
“Oh Sir!” He groaned in pleasure.  
The thick knot had slipped into him.  
Sherlock was moving the dildo, nudged at it.  
John was licking his lips, scratching across the table, drooling saliva on the wooden table while Sherlock let the knot pop in and out over and over again.

His cock was leaking massively.  
“Sir, please. I’m really horny. I think I need to cum when you go on. Can you please stop, Sir?”  
“Since you asked so nicely, bitch.” Sherlock said and slipped it out of Johns wet hole. He put the cock aside, took the second and last syringe. “You will get another doze of lube. And then you put this box and the dildo and your cock cage into your lock box. You will lock it up and come to me again.”  
“Yes Sir.” John said, and felt the tip of the syringe in his hole.  
He was filled again.  
God it felt like a bigger amount than the first one. He felt so full of lube, as if Sherlock had fucked into him the whole day and plugging him up every time so he wouldn’t drop a thing.

When Sherlock was ready, John stood straight and fulfilled the orders of his master.

John handed his master the key of the lock box.  
And Sherlock put it into his trouser pocket.  
“Do you trust me, slut?”  
“I do, Sir. I trust you deeply.”  
“You will do something that you haven’t done before, boy. You’re just allowed to cum once, but well, we can’t stop it as soon as you’ve cum. So if you cum more than once there will be a punishment waiting for you at home. It will depend on how often you cum here, how hard your punishment will get. It won’t be a major thing, like involving our relationship in a deep way – but when you cum a few times, it will be involved a little bit, like not sleeping in our bed tonight, but at least in our room, and you still will get kisses and caresses. I don’t want to punish you massively because you haven’t done it before, and we both don’t know how much you can handle.”  
“Um, okay Sir.” John murmured.   
“It’s nothing to worry about, I know you have imagined it a lot of times. I will tell you what it is, and then you decide if you want to do it. If you say yes and we’ve started, we can’t quit at anytime, even so you say your safeword.”  
“Understood Sir.”  
“For special clients and thrustworthy clients there is another corridor with a few rooms. From now on we have access to that corridor. In there are four private playrooms, and a few other rooms for the staff and the ‘toys’ who shall make you happy, and who you should give a pleasurable time as well.” Sherlock said, and Johns eyes went big with curiosity. “There are waiting a Sibirian Husky, a Pit Bull, a Great Dane and a German Shepherd Dog – the last one is waiting for you.”

Johns eyes went big, his mouth opened and stayed like that.  
He was speechless.  
“In that lube was a substance that is smelling for a dog like you’re a bitch in heat. It’s nothing I mixed together, it’s something normal and they use it here. The boxes are refilled after every use, and it’s checked that the lube is hundred percent safe and good. So no need to worry about that.” Sherlock said. “The dog’s name is Captain, that suits you very much, doesn’t it? He’s horny, he will smell you, and when he likes you, he will fuck you as long as he wants to. We can just stop it when he’s not knotting you, but if you want to stop during the knotting, you have to wait – and you know, a dog is knotting a while, so for a long while you won’t be able to stop that.”   
“Jesus. Wow. Sir.” John said. “Have you paid for it already, Sir?”  
“A part of it, yes. Because he’s blocked, getting ready and we’ve used the box. I will pay the rest later if you say yes and the dog is wanting to mount and breed you.”

John swallowed and lickes his lips.  
Sherlock was right; he had imagined it very often. He had imagined to be fucked by a real dog many times, and well they had spoken about it – or at least Sherlock had teased him with it, had teased him that he was so greedy that he even would let a dog fuck him, just to have cock in his arse.  
God, he was massively turned on by it, and they had two drawers full of animal dildos and vibrators, in all shapes and sizes. And what could he say; he loved being fucked with them; he loved riding them – and he loved it when Sherlock wore a penis sleeve around his cock, that had the shape of an animal cock, and fucked him with it.  
But this was a real dog – a breathing hairy one, who is eager to fuck a bitch; who is eager to breed a bitch. When he was knotting him, the dog couldn’t pull back like a dildo. Some of them were knotting not just five minutes, but twenty or thirty minutes – and if it was a horny dog, he would come back to fuck him again.  
The safeword wouldn’t work its normal way.  
Would he be able to stand that?  
He chewed his lips.  
God, he was so horny and greedy for it – and well he had fucked himself on two really long horse cocks. He had taken such long things up his ass, he had taken such thick things up his ass, and he had taken such hard and relentlessly fucks – and even if he was getting fucked by the longest and thickest toys they owned in a hard way, he would always love to beg for more.

“I want it to happen, Sir.” John said. “I am sure. I want this. I want to get fucked by Captain, Sir.”  
“I was sure you would say yes. Your craving for an animal cock up your arse, you filthy slut. There are no limits for you, your greedy bitch hole is sucking in everything it can get.” Sherlock said. “He will make a proper bitch out of you – it’s a shame that even when he’s breeding you deep, you won’t catch his puppies. I’ve been here to check him up, I’ve seen him fucking a woman and a man. He had been really eager both times, he had lasted a long time. He has a good condition, I think we will need the punishment, slutty boy. But well, just enjoy it at first.”  
John looked at him, fisting his hands – it was hard to listing and not to cum.  
“I am looking forward to it, Sir. And you’re right, I will suck in anything you want to bury into my ass, Sir. I am looking forward to become a proper bitch tonight. And I will try my best to cum just once, Sir. Thank you for the opportunity to feel it.”  
“You’re welcome boy. Let’s go.”

John followed Sherlock, who pulled the card through a slit next to a door.  
The door opened and behind it was the corridor for the real pet play.  
A woman came out of her staff room.  
“Hello Mister Holmes. Captain is waiting for his bitch – he’s hardly to stop today.”  
John swallowed, his heart was beating, he could hardly wait to feel it.  
Sherlock looked very pleased.  
The woman turned his head to John.  
“Your master chose that you will wear a dog mask and a furry onsie. You will change into these things here in this room.” She pointed to the first room on the left side. "We will wait here, bitch.”  
“Yes mistress.” John said clearly.

He went into a changing room.  
A onsie was lying on a table, next to it a leather mask.  
He took the onsie, turned it to every side. It looked like a onsie for babies, with mittens for hands and feet. Some thing was special – the back, or to be precise his arse wouldn’t be covered with the onsie. He wouldn't be able to use his hands or feet properly, he wouldn’t get scratched by the paws, he would have fur, and the dog would be able to fuck into his not covered greedy hole.  
He turned it again – oh, there was a hole for his cock and balls too.  
He licked his lips.  
And he slipped into the furry onesie, coloured in different brown and white shades.   
It was comfortable.  
He took the mask, put it on – it was a mask they had at home as well. A mask were he was able to see and to speak, to drink and eat.

He left the room.  
The cock and the balls were standing and hanging out of the hole in the front, and his ass wasn’t covered with the onsie as well.  
He looked through the realistic leather dog mask to his master and that mistress.  
The mistress spoke.  
“Good. I will show you the room. You will kneel onto the bed on all four, head up, and I will check if you’re prepared properly.”  
“Yes Mistress.” John said and nodded.

She walked through the corridor  
They passed a few doors, behind one, he heard loud moans, and a barking and panting dog.  
His heart raced like mad.  
Jesus, he was about getting fucked by a real dog.  
The woman opend the door to a room with a big bed, a table and two chairs. It wasn’t much, but it looked luxurious and clean, like everything else in this club.  
John went to the bed, kneelt down on all fours, head up – just like the woman had told him.  
He instinctly knew what was coming.  
The woman came to the bed and spread his buttocks; and after a quick look, she buried a finger deep down his ass. She was wearing medical gloves.  
John hissed with pleasure, bit his lips.  
The woman pulled her finger out and stood up.  
“Well.” She said to Sherlock. “They will fit perfectly to each other. Captain is the greediest one, and this bitch here is greedy as hell.”  
“Oh yes. You betcha. You can’t imagine how greedy he is. He will be a good bitch for Captain.”  
The woman nodded with a smile.  
“I will let him in. He will have a lot of fun with his new bitch.”  
“Thank you.” Sherlock said and sat down onto an armchair.

 

John was waiting with Sherlock.  
The German Shepherd came through a hatch into the room.  
He immediately jumped onto the bed.  
“Oh god.” John moaned, before the dog had done anything.  
His thighs were shaking.  
The dog circled him, once. He sniffed at him in a harmless way, but he got closer to his cock. He stretched his head between Johns body and the mattress, sniffed at the cock, licked at it with his wet big tongue.  
John hissed and tugged at the sheets.  
“Fuck. Oh god, that felt so good, Sir.”   
Sherlock just watched him.  
The dog went to his ass. He sniffed, pressed his nose against the entrance.   
And John was clutching at the sheets even more.  
A tongue licked across his hole, and into his hole.  
He wasn’t in control of his body and cock anymore. Just the image of a dog licking at his cock and licking at his hole was too much. He has had that imagination for so long and now it was happening, and the sensation was even better than every fuck on the long and thick horse cocks, even better than every porn he had seen with animals.  
He just spurt his thick load onto the mattress.

His cock was pulsing, he bent his head down.  
“That looks like punishment, bitch. He hasn’t even started and you had shot your cum. It was just a lick with a tongue, bitch. Just wait for his cock. I haven’t assumed that you’re that horny for a real dog to fuck you.”  
“I really have tried, Sir.” John whimpered.  
The dog was still licking his ass.  
“Well, you failed, slut. You failed massively.”  
John swallowed – still turned on massively.  
This would end in a huge punishment, but well he was going to get fucked by a dog, and he would enjoy every minute of it.

Captain stopped the licking. His tail was wiggling like mad.  
He didn’t hesitate any longer, he jumped onto John, buried his paws into the onsie, and started to thrust his hips eagerly.  
He missed the goal a few times.  
But his fourth attempt was perfect.  
John moaned loudly when the cock rocked into him.  
Captains hips were rocking hard and fast – there was no hesitation, he just fucked him deep and like he would be his horny bitch.  
God, it felt amazing. The cock was thick and long, thicker and longer then the dildo in the preparation room. And that was awesome, Captain stretched him – and he loved it - long and thick, he couldn’t wait for the knot.  
God, this was one of the best things, he had ever experienced.  
If they had access here now, would Sherlock let him in here more often?  
He moaned, while the dog was panting.

“Are you feeling good, bitch?”  
“It’s amazing, Sir.” John groaned. “It’s so good, jesus, it’s so much better than the toys.”  
Captain was still moving very eagerly.  
“He seemed to have fun too.” Sherlock said.  
And Captain buried the knot deep into John. He grabbed him tightly, started to shoot his cum into his new bitch.  
“Oh fuck.”  
“Oh someone is getting bred with puppies.” Sherlock teased. “Now you’re a proper bitch. Now you’re there were sluts like you should be. Just on all four, ass up and ready to get bred and fucked.”  
“Yes Sir. Yes Sir.” John panted, with the dog on his back.

The cum was flooding into him, the dog cock was pulsing, and he was clenching around it eagerly, while the knot became bigger, while the knot stretched his hole more and more.  
His cock was hard again, the dog was just moving slowly, but the pulsing knot felt awesome and it got even bigger. He knew, he would cum again before Captain would be ready with knotting.  
“Turn your head to the left.” Sherlock said.  
John did it.  
He turned his head to the left. And he looked into a huge mirror.  
He swallowed, tugged at the sheets – he saw himself with Captain on his back, the cock seemingly buried down his ass as far as possible.  
God it looked so hot.  
Hopefully, he would fuck him a few rounds.  
Captain was moving sligthly, but just to hold onto him again, the knot still pulsing and stretching him wide.  
John bit his lips.  
Shit, he could feel his orgasm rushing through his body, while he looked at himself and the dog in the mirror, while he felt the pulsing knot and cock, while he felt the amount of dog cum.

He tugged the sheets even more when he orgasmed the second time.  
“You haven’t even tried this time, slut.” Sherlock said.  
“I’m so sorry, Sir. It’s just the whole sensation. The cum and the cock and knot. Just seeing this dog and hearing him pant. Just imagine his thrusts and his tongue, Sir.”   
“You’re such a slutty bitch. There’s a doggy cock buried in your wet hole, he didn’t even move and you just orgasmed the second time this evening. He didn’t have to do much, to make you cum.” Sherlock said. “Just try it at least.”

Captain had stayed twenty-five minutes like that – just pumping John full with his cum. And John horny and greedy for everything that was sexual just orgasmed a third time, just before Captain pulled out his dog cock. He had wanted to try to not orgasm again - but the orgasm just hit him totally by surprise, when Sherlock had ordered him to look in the mirror again while stroking his leaking cock once. He had barely turned his head to the mirror, he had barely stroked his cock once - he had just seen a bit, he had just stroked half of his cock, when the next thick load had spurt out of him.  
Two months without a proper realise, without sexual experience, despite the humping - he was just fucking horny, he would probably being able to cum while just hearing Sherlock teasing him with spoken ideas.

John had sacked down onto the bed when Captain had jumped from the bed to drink from his water bowl.  
Twenty minutes he had been able to rest, but then, Captain had mounted him again – as hard and relentlessly like the first time. And what could he say, his cock had betrayed him again, two times. He had orgasmed two times, and he was still so horny to feel it again.  
Captain had knotted him twenty minutes before pulling out again.

John was lying in the bed onto his stomach.  
Jesus the punishment would get really big. He had just orgasmed five times, with just allowed to do it once.  
“May… maybe he is finish with breeding me, Sir.” John murmured.  
God, he didn’t want it to be over.  
He wanted to feel the dog cock again. At the beginning he had been a bit afraid of it, even so he had imagined it so often – but it was something else to really feel it, to really be mount and fucked by a real dog.   
“He’s not, bitch. When he’s ready, he will go through his hatch. So he’s not ready with breeding you full of puppies.”  
John still clenched his hole, he wasn’t allowed to let go of the cum – he had already been so full of cum that while his second breeding, cum had splashed out. His tummy was buldging a bit.   
And Sherlock was talking again.  
“I don’t want you to talk anymore. Until we leave that room and that corridor I just want to hear dog noises. You’re not more than a dog’s bitch, slut. You’re already full with puppies, and your alpha had bred you twice.”

John nodded, barked.  
And right after it, after fifteen minutes of waiting, Captain jumped onto the bed again.  
“Get up bitch, it's breeding time!”  
John got up, on all four again. He wiggled with his ass, panted like a happy dog.  
Captain was sniffing at his hole again. He licked across it like the last time, and then he licked across his balls with that huge wet tongue.  
John surpressed his human voices, just panted like a horny dog, just barked happily.  
Captain got on his hind legs, mounted him and put his paws around Johns middle.

Captain rutted forward with his hips, missed the right spot a few times, but when he buried his cock into John, John howled greedily.   
It was so good to feel that dog cock again. It felt godlike and his whole body was just tingling. His cock was already hard again – Jesus he was so horny for that dog, he would love to have him fucking into him for the rest of the night. His cock was twitching and leaking onto the mattress.   
He panted and his ribcage was moving very fast.  
Captain was panting as well – he fucked into him, like he really wanted to breed him deep with his puppies. He fucked him bestiality, like Jack and Sherlock have done it; that dog scratched his limit in a godlike way.   
The forelegs were squeezing Johns middle, and he was howling in enthusiasm, while the dog was rutting and hammering into him.  
Cum was splashing out because he had been filled to the brim just after the first breeding. It dribbled down.

“Come on Captain breed your bitch.” His master said. “Pump more of your puppies into that pussy. Your bitch can take it. He's so horny for you and your puppies, he's greedy to get fucked and breed hard. Your bitch wouldn't even mind, to get fucked and breed by all the other dogs tonight as well.”  
John tugged at the sheets, licked his lips, listened to his masters voice - his mind was spinning (fucked and be breed by all four dogs tonight would be perfect and heavenlike), he panted and whimpered, he howled, he just made doggy sounds, and even before Captain shoved his knot into him, he cum again.  
He shivered, howled while cumming hard with that dog mounting him.  
“Jesus, your bitch is not having any self control – not even trying not to cum.”  
John chewed his lips – he really had tried, but he just couldn’t hold it back.

He turned his head to the mirror, watched the scene.  
Captain was mounting him, was rutting into him. He was fucking his knot right into his abused hole.  
“Oh fuck, Jesus, that’s just so amazing. God, Captain, fuck me harder, breed me deep. Come on, Captain, fuck me with your gorgeous cock.” He moaned with a greedy voice, when he felt the knot, and saw his own body stuck in that doggy onsie, and his head stuck in that real doggy mask.  
He haven’t been able to stop it.  
“That will make your punishment even bigger, bitch. Stop these human sounds!” Sherlock said with a hard voice.  
John swallowed, barked with a whine.

He still looked in the mirror.  
Captains knot was getting bigger, and it wasn’t easy for him to move, but he did, until he wasn’t able any more.  
John was panting, that knot was ripping him open, and when it didn’t get any bigger, he felt the hot spurts of dog cum.  
He was knotted with Captain again, who was pumping him even fuller.   
The cum was flooding into him, Captain didn’t move any more, but John still watched them in the mirror.

His cock was hardening again.  
He tugged at the sheets again, the whole scene and all the sensation he felt with that dog on top of him, he couldn’t help it – the next orgasm was rushing through him, as if he would orgasm for the first time in ages.  
He shivered through his orgasm, was spurting a lot, until his balls were empty, until his cock was pulsing without spurting anymore.

 

Since a few minutes they were back in their flat.  
He was exhausted, but now his punishment was waiting for him.  
In the club, in that corridor, with that dog breeding him, he just came seven times. He had just been allowed to cum once. And on top of that, he had talked like a human when he had told to act and sound like a dog. And not to mention that he had begged for another cock and that he had praised another cock – it hadn’t been a human cock, but nevertheless a real cock, and he had begged for it to fuck harder, he had praised that cock.

“Upstairs, boy!” Sherlock said hard.   
He walked in front of John, who was following immediately.  
He chewed his lips.  
God, what was his master up to?  
He followed with a straight posture, and walked with him into the dungeon.

He closed the door properly, while Sherlock was already searching a few things together.  
John couldn’t look that quickly, it all seemed to happen in a blink of an eye.  
Sherlock pointed to the bed, where a diaper pad and a body were lying.  
“Strip, put the body on and then up there, boy.”  
John blinked.  
“Yes Sir.” He said while he walked over.  
He striped and folded his clothes properly. Then he took the white body, slipped into it and laid down onto the bed and the diaper pad - the body was still open at his crotch.

Sherlock took a bag and was coming over to him. He put the bag onto the bed, next to John.  
“You will regret that you’ve been such a filthy bitch during your breeding.”  
John swallowed. Sherlock really looked angry. He wouldn’t go too far, right?   
He chewed his lips.  
“I am sorry, Sir.” He murmured.  
“That’s a lie, bitch. You’ve enjoyed it a lot, you’ve cum seven times, while Captain had bred you three times. You’re not really sorry, bitch. If you would have tried harder not to cum that often and if you would have behaved like a dog instead of praising Captains cock and begging him to fuck you even harder even so he was already scratching your limit, than I maybe would believe you, that you’re sorry.”  
John swallowed again. Shit, in a way his master was right. He wasn’t really sorry, after all he had been able to cum seven times and he has had an amazing time with that dog.  
“Um… ”  
“Don’t know what to say, right? I know I am right, and you still seem to be speechless after your very pleasurable time with a dog. Are you feeling at least a bit dirty, that you have opened up for a real dog, that you have let him breed you, and that you’ve enjoyed it that much? Of course not – I see it in your eyes, how much you would have loved to be there all night; I can see that you loved it, that you don’t feel dirty, that you’re hoping that we will do this again. Oh and we will, bitch. We will – but for now you will get your punishment and an extra training, so you get a bit used to a dog cock. I don’t want you to shoot that amount of cum the next time a dog is breeding you, bitch.” Sherlock stated with a hard voice. But with his next sentence it became a bit softer. “Now you’re my little boy, sweety slut, and you will address me as Sir or Daddy until that punishment is over.”  
John breathed in deeply – he was amazed by this speech, he was a bit terrified, and amazingly he was getting aroused by it.  
“Yes. Yes Daddy.” John mumbled, his voice was still submissive but higher more childlike.

Sherlock nodded, ruffled through his hair.  
“Lift your legs and hips, baby boy.”  
John did as he was told to, and Sherlock was grabbing a diaper out of his bag.  
He shoved it under Johns ass.  
“Put them down, angle your knees, and spread your legs, little boy.”  
John put the legs down, put the feet onto the bed, angled his knees and spread them.  
Sherlock nudged at the plug that was buried in his ass. He had pushed it into his ass, after he had made him clench his hole during pulling of the mask and the onsie; he had made him clench his hole until they had been in the preparation room again, until he had been bent over the table. And there he had plugged him; he had locked that huge amount of doggy cum into his hole. He was filled to the brim, his belly was bulged, the plug hold it in place – it felt amazing, but it also was bad because it reminded him of what had happened, which let his bally filling up with horny seed, and the huge amount of dog cum was getting a bit uncomfortable.

“We will replace this sweet little plug, my slutty boy. Daddy will give you something else. We don’t want to drop a bit of that doggy cum, we need it all. So you maybe will catch a few puppies during the next hours. That’s what you always wanted, isn’t it, sweetheart?” He teased him with something that wasn’t even possible. “I will replace it by something bigger, so that you don’t have to miss the doggy cock, that was breeding you so eagerly.”  
John looked at him with big eyes.  
“Yes Daddy, you’re right.” John said with his boyish voice.  
And his eyes got even bigger, when Sherlock pulled out of his bag the replacing toy.  
It was a dog cock plug – it was the shape of a shepherd’s dog cock, but that plug was thicker and longer than the cock that had fucked him into a proper bitch tonight.  
He swallowed.

It happened really fast.  
Sherlock didn’t hesitate a second – he just pulled out the little plug, and John clenched instinctly, and then his daddy pushed the thick and long dog cock plug into his clenched and abused bred hole.  
He hissed and pinched his eyes, even so his hole was sucking it in eagerly and greedily.  
Oh god! That would get fucking uncomfortable.  
“Good little boy.” Sherlock praised and patted Johns little bulged belly. “You will like it, sweetheart. And the next time a dog will made you his bitch, you will be used to it, without making a mess out of yourself, without emptying your little balls that much and often.”  
“Yes Daddy.” John said childish and smiled.  
“Legs up and spread them. We need to diaper you, little boy.”

John smiled – until now the plug felt amazing, he has had the plug before, but not after being fucked three times that hard, not filled with so much cum that his belly was bulged. So it probably would get fucking uncomfortable.  
He put his legs down and spread them.  
Sherlock was powdering his cock, was diapering him. He closed the straps, and so his caged cock and the dog plug were locked in the diaper. At the end his daddy closed the buttons of his body and put his feet into matching socks, which had been in the bag as well.

Sherlock tapped his nose.  
“You know what the nappy means when you’re in punishment. I know you are not that little anymore, but you will have to wet yourself if you need to pee.” Sherlock said. “You can wear this nappy twelve hours until it started to leak, and you will wear it that long. After these twelve hours your punishment is over.” Sherlock said.  
And John just swallowed.   
Jesus he needed to pee a lot since they were back.  
“Yes Daddy, that’s fine. I know I deserve that punishment. I was really naughty, when I played with that cute doggy. It just wanted him to make me full of puppies, and I’ve acted like a really horny creampie spurting bitch, daddy. That wasn’t right.”  
“Exactly boy, that wasn’t right. I hope after that little training you won’t be such a naughty creampie bitch next time.” Sherlock said, while Johns eyes were burning with excitement – they were showing how happy he was that there was a next time with a real dog. Of course there would be a next time – even so Sherlock hadn’t expected such a joy in it, he has had a lot of fun too, maybe a bit too much fun for most peoples opinion. Seeing his sub getting breed by a dog had made him cum multiple times as well – it had been so good that he forgave his sub for begging and praising another cock than his. He spoke to his boy again. “You will sleep with daddy, but not in the bed. I’ve something else for you. Something new. We will go downstairs, and then it’s bedtime.”  
John looked surprised, but he nodded and stood up.

He waited for his daddy, who cleaned up the room. He crossed his legs while waiting, bounching up and down a bit. God, he just wanted to hold back his pee. Unfortunately, his crossed legs didn’t help. He couldn’t hold it back any longer. He relaxed, didn’t cross his legs anymore, and just let go.  
He wetted himself, the nappy was soaked with his pee, but the nappy would be able to fetch up more. He had been drinking a lot, he probably would pee a few times during the night.  
Sherlock looked at him, grabbed the bag and opened the door.  
“I just put you into a nappy, I won’t change it now, just because we’re still up here. I just put everything away, little boy.”  
“Okay… okay Daddy.” John murmured, had hoped he would maybe change him.

Sherlock walked downstairs, and John followed with his wet nappy.  
He bit his lips, he was sure, there was coming something else.  
He went with Sherlock into the bedroom, and closed the door.

Sherlock put the bag onto the bed and went to the wall.  
He tugged at a large wooden board, that was fixed on the wall.  
Sherlock had pinned his poster of the Periodic Table of the Elements and another poster against it.   
He haven’t even noticed it until now – after work, he had just been in here for a quick change.  
When Sherlock had tugged it down, it looked like a oversized changing table. There was a thin mattress which lookedreally comfortable even that it was thin.  
Sherlock tugged at the long side of the table or should he name it bed – he pulled up a little wooden bar board; it wasn’t high.   
The table or bed or whatever it should really be, reached into the room almost to their bed – but Sherlock was able to stand and move between this thing and their bed comfortably.

“Come here boy. That’s your bed for tonight. We can use it as a bed or a changing table. I just installed it this morning. Come here and get up on it.”  
“Yes daddy. Thank you for it.” John said and walked over to him.  
It wasn’t easy to get up, the board was as high as Sherlocks hips – and Sherlock has long legs.  
But at the end, he made it.

He looked at Sherlock, who had fetched up a new pillow out of their wardrobe – a kiddo pillow, coloured and with dogs on it. He chewed his lips, it made him think of that dog in the club again.  
Sherlock laid it down and gave him a sign to lay down onto his back.  
And he did what his daddy had shown him.  
He laid down, stretched out his legs.   
“You will staying here until the nappy normally began to leak – so twelve hours. I know you drank a lot, so maybe you try to hold on a bit longer, otherwise you will leak much earlier, and then you will have to clean your mattress, sweetheart. You will stay on your back, little boy. You know why?”  
John nodded and looked up with big eyes.  
“Yes Daddy, it’s because I will feel the doggy plug much more.”  
“That’s right boy. And to make sure that my little boy doesn’t cheat, I will strap him down.” Sherlock said with a voice that made clear that he didn’t want to hear a word, despite the safeword.

Johns heart was racing.  
He watched Sherlock and his eyes went bigger and bigger, while he was preparing him for his punishment of twelve hours.  
He strapped him down with Segufix bandages, which were normally used in a medical way.  
Two for his hands, one for his chest, one for his belly, one for his hips, two for his thighs, two for his knees, and two for his ankles.  
For a patient one didn’t use that amount of bandages.   
John couldn’t move – well he was able to move his head and his fingers and toes, and he was able to shift a little tiny bit. But he wouldn’t be able to get into a better position later, when the plug would get uncomfortable – but well, that’s why it was his punishment.

Sherlock took mittens out of the bag, slipped his hands into it.  
Johns sighed. It was bad, he couldn’t even scratch now, the mittens were tight, didn’t allow much movement.  
The whole problem about that punishment was that he was still enjoying it on one side. That’s probably what Sherlock meant when he told him, that the punishment wouldn be that bad. It was a punishment where he would regret it massively that he had cum so often and that he had been that naughty with begging and praising another cock. And it was a punishment that would turn him on massively at the same time – at least his head would be massively turned on by it, which meant that his hole would puckering and screaming for attention, for a cock to fuck him hard; and it would made his cum full belly tingle, it would made his whole body tingle with a horny and greedy feeling. He wouldn’t be able to sleep this night – an uncomfortable thick cock in his ass and a greedy feeling to get fucked here some day strapped down and prepared like that.   
He was sure, with that hole training, with that dog cock training and that cock cage training, Sherlock just wanted to make him hornier and greedier – he wanted to make him more submissive, so he would behave like a good slut all the time, to get his rewards and maybe some extra trust to fuck other people.  
He was still eager for the training and the rewards – he loved being a sub, he loved to please his master, and if he wanted him to get even greedier, well than he would fulfill him that wish.   
They both loved it a lot.

Sherlock bent down to kiss his forehead.  
“Are you feeling good in that position? Is it okay for your leg and your shoulder? And can you breath properly?”  
“Yes Daddy. Yes to all of it. It’s good, my leg feels good, my shoulder too, and I can breath properly. Just the plug is already getting uncomfortable, Daddy.”  
“Well that’s the point, young man.” Sherlock said.  
He knew he would scratch heavily at Johns limit – probably 6 or 7 hours, when the plug would get massively uncomfortable. They had a longer and thicker dog plug, and he would have loved to choose it, especially after John had cum that often with the dog mounting him – but then he wouldn’t have just scratched the limit, then it would have been too much. And he wouldn’t do it – John was still setting up his limits by their sessions and trainings, so he was steadily reaching a higher point for his limit, maybe some day he would be able to lay here with that really fat plug for twelve hours, soaked wet, leaking, and massively humiliated. But today, he wasn’t ready for that.  
Sherlock kissed Johns cheek, who smiled happily.  
“I’ve just another treat for you.” He said and pecked Johns lips.  
John just smiled with shining eyes, waiting for his daddy to take out the last two things. 

Sherlock shoved the bag next to the bed, turned around to John again.  
His little boy was still smiling – probably happy, that he still was kissed and caressed, and that he was allowed to be in the same room with him.  
Sherlock showed the paci – on the inside wasn’t something to suck on, but it seemed that one could screw something into a hole; something one could suck on.  
And Sherlock screwed something into that little hole – a little long tiny cock.  
Johns eyes went big with anticipation.   
The cock didn’t look hard like a dildo, it looked more soft, more like a real tiny half hard cock.

“You can spill it out if you need to. You can probably talk with it, but it won’t be really understandable. So if you need your safeword, spill it out, little boy. If you need to safeword, then wake me up. I don’t want to do something bad to your leg or shoulder. If it’s not bearable any longer, say it, and I will think of another punishment, that will last the remaining time.” He put the paci down to Johns mouth, who sucked in the ‘sucker’ happily.  
Jesus, what a great feeling, much better than the normal suckers of a paci, and much longer. It felt great, it really felt like a half hard tiny cock.  
He sucked at it and looked happily to his daddy.  
Sherlock smiled and bent down.  
He kissed Johns forehead, the nose, the two cheeks. And he murmured into his ear.  
“I will give you a bottle or two of milk in the morning if you want to have some.” Sherlock said, and kissed his ear. “After your twelve hours, I will free you from the mittens and the straps. I will change you here and clean you up. Then you will do a good show for me, while fucking yourself with the plug, until I’m hard enough. Then you will pull out the plug, clench your hole, go to the shower – I will fuck into your doggy cum filled hole, little boy. After that you can let it out with my cum and clean yourself up. And then my love, we will enjoy our day, just you and me.” Sherlock soothed him down. “I hope you listened, because I won’t repeat it in the morning.”  
John nodded while sucking.  
And Sherlock whispered again.  
“Even so you were naughty as hell, even so you just came seven times like a creampie spurting bitch, I’m proud of you, and you really gave me a good time. It was such a fun to see you get bred by a real dog. You looked amazing.” He kissed Johns cheek and neck and ear. “I love you, bitch.” He said dominant. “And I love you, little boy.” He said with his daddy voice. “And I especially love you the most, my love.” He said with his usual Sherlock voice. He soothed John down, because he knew, that punishment would get really tough during the next twelve hours, and it would almost jump over Johns limit for probably seven hours, maybe even more – Johns hole was already sore from the breeding. 

John looked at him with big loving eyes.   
He knew himself - this here would almost test out his limits for a long time, so it was honey for his soul to get such a loving praise.  
He just answered to the last I love you, spilling out that amazing paci.  
“I love you the most, too, Sherlock. You can’t imagine how much I do. I’m massively thankful for you in my life – as my colleague, as my Dom and Daddy, as my best friend and as my beloved boyfriend. You have my heart since I first met you, and you will always have it, you mad genuis.” He winked softly.  
Sherlock smiled, caressed his cheek, needed to grin because of the last two words – one of Johns pet names. He took the paci, put it back into Johns mouth. He winked at him.  
“Good night, and try to sleep, will make it easier.” He winked again.

John followed him with his eyes – amazed by the softness at the end of that day, amazed and thankful for the soothing down, thankful for getting out of their play so he has had a bit of a relationship moment before bedtime.

The light was switched off, and he was happily thinking about the fuck in the shower in twelve hours.  
His hole would be sore as hell, and he wouldn’t be allowed to cum – but he would be able to get rid of all the cum that was buried in him, and he always felt much better when Sherlock used him, especially after not being allowed to be used by him for the last two month.


	7. The Day After

John moved his fingertips inside of the mittens, moved his toes. He chewed on the paci, on that tiny half hard cock, sucked at it again – hard.  
He was sweating, his hole was aching and burning.   
He hadn’t slept the whole night. He hadn’t managed it to fall asleep.   
This construction and the mattress weren’t uncomfortable, and his position had been good all night as well. It had been hard because of that huge and thick dog plug up his ass. But the main reason hadn’t been his sore hole stretched with that plug, the main reason had been his fantasy.   
All he could have think about had been the last nights visit in their usual BDSM Club. All he could’ve think of had been that sloppy tongue, that dog cock, that knot, the cum, how he had looked in the mirror with the dog mounting him. It has filled his balls with greediness, and even so his hole was sore and abused, he had wished for this thick plug to move, to fuck him hard.   
He hadn’t been able to fall asleep because he had been horny and greedy for a good hard fuck – no matter what would have fucked him; just a toy, a cock, Sherlocks cock, a dog.  
He could hardly wait for this punishment to be over – but even with that, he wouldn’t be allowed to cum. He wouldn’t be allowed to cum the next to weeks; well he could try it with his cock caged, but he knew he wouldn’t manage it.

Sherlock was already up, since almost 2 hours. He had left John on his own, had worked on an experiment in the kitchen.   
No it was time for his little boy to end the punishment.   
He went into the bedroom, could hardly wait himself to fuck into his subs filled hole. And he would make sure which cock was better for his sub – he would fuck him so hard, that he wouldn’t scream that pleasureable over a dog cock in his ass the next time.   
John turned his head to him, spitted out the paci he had sucked so hard and enjoyable.  
“Are we enjoying the paci?”  
“Yes Daddy.” He answered.  
“It was quite obvious, little boy.” Sherlock said. “Do you fancy a bottle?”  
John shook his head.  
“No Daddy, I am not hungry.”  
“Good. So what’s next on our morning plan?”  
“You will free me, Daddy. And then you clean me up, and I will give you a good show with that training plug.”  
“That’s right, boy.” Sherlock nodded.

Sherlock ruffled through Johns hair, and started to free him out of all the straps and mittens. And John instinctly lifts his legs and angled them, so Sherlock could take care of the nappy.  
“Good boy.” Sherlock praised and loosened the nappy. “Oh boy,… how often did you wet yourself this night?”  
“Three times, Daddy. With the one upstaris, it’s four times. I had too much drinks yesterday.” John answered with a shameful face.  
“You nappy was almost leaking, boy. You’re a lucky boy, that you don’t need to clean your mattress.” Sherlock said, and took care of the nappy.   
He folded them, put them way. He reached for a cloth, wiped John clean and dry.   
And he nudged at the plug a few times, on purpose and just to see John biting his lip.

Sherlock put the cloth away, nudged at the caged cock, and wiggled his eyebrows.  
“Show me how much you like your plug, baby boy.” Sherlock said, and stepped a few steps back.  
He opened his robe, was naked under it – his cock flaccid.  
“Yes Daddy.” John said happily.

He stretched at first, moved his shoulders, his legs and arms, just his whole body.  
After that he sat up and kneelt for a moment to shove the body a bit more upwards so his caged cock and his arse were seen much better.  
He got on all four.  
His belly was still bulged, the dog cum was still buried, making his hole wet and sloppy. He tipped with his finger against the plug, moaned.  
His fingers pulling the plug a bit out off his sore hole. That movement was painful, but it also sent him a lot of pleasure through his veins. God, would he ever be sore enough to not enjoy something moving in his hole?  
He dropped his head, pretty aware of Sherlock watching him closely. Pretty aware that Sherlock was changing his position to have the best look, to see the plug moving in an out.

John began to move the plug – slowly at first, to get his sore and abused hole used to the friction again.   
He couldn’t believe how much he was enjoying it after such a hard night, after such three hard and rough fucks. Saliva drooled out of his mouth, he moaned and circled his hips.  
He closed his eyes, could see this picture from the mirror – himself dressed with a fur in this bed, cock drooling precum, the shephards dog mounting him in a fast and rough pace. He imagined the feeling of that pulsing cock, of that pulsing knot, of the cum spurting times.   
His hand started to move faster, he circled his hips eagerly, moaned enjoyable.  
The plug was slammed in and out of his cum wet hole, and he was moaning pleasurable. He even rocked his hips backwards a few times, fucked the plug as deep as possible into himself – as if he haven’t had something in his hole since a week.  
He was so bloody horny – he should gave himself a milking session later, or maybe Sherlock would do it for him; no matter how or who, the good thing was, he was allowed to experience that. Finally Sherlocks cock again, all the toys, stuffing other things up his arse, maybe another session with a dog – no cumming, but at least something up his ass or down his throat.

Sherlock had just watch him. He had watched him fuck this thick and long plug, had watched him suck it into the hole greedily over and over again.   
His mouth hung open to be honest. He knew his sub well enough, he was a greedy slut, but he hadn’t expected such a hard fuck show this morning. It looked like he hadn’t been allowed to do anything for a week, or well in his subs case, he looked like that after a day of no sexual experience. It was amazin that he fucked himself that hard and deep, that he sucked it in so eagerly and fast.  
If he would have touched himself while watching, he would have cum in no time, probably twice.  
His cock war rock hard, his balls aching.  
This was enough now.   
He wanted to fuck him roughly.

“Stop it, little boy. Playtime is over. No it’s Daddys turn.”  
John stopped it, his thighs shaking. He pulled out the plug slowly, clenching his hole to keep the cum in place. He bit his lip – he felt empty, too empty. He got up, hopped down onto the floor, pulled the body over his head and hurried into the bathroom an the shower.  
Sherlock followed with a smirk.

Sherlock switched on the shower, warm water was drooling down immediately.  
He looked to John.  
“How’s your pretty arse feeling, slutty boy.”  
“Sore and abused, Daddy. I feel pain, but… it’s enjoyable, a lot.” He murmured. “And I feel empty, Sir.”  
“Already?” Sherlock raised his eyebrow, saw a nodding John. “How was the last humping day?”  
John bit his lips – he would make him to say it out loud today.  
“Good. It… it was… it was the best humping day. I… I liked the surprise, Daddy.”  
“At least you’re not even trying to lie or to stay still.” Sherlock said. “Do you regret it, slut?”  
John bit his lips again.  
“No. No, I don’t. I don’t regret the experience, Sir.”  
“And feel you sorry for coming six times?”  
“No Sir. Not a bit sorry.” John murmured.  
“Why aren’t you sorry?”  
“I… I enjoyed it. I enjoyed it to get bred by a real dog. Not just a Dildo shaped like a dog cock, Sir. It was a real one,… pulsing, inflating, filling me up, panting. I would have cum again, if Captain would have fucked me again, Sir.” John admitted.  
“How are you feeling about that? Is there a bit of shame, greedy bitch?”  
“There is. I am ashamed that I loved it this much. But I can’t help it, Sir. I loved it a lot, it felt too good – I’m rather feeling the shame and getting fucked again, than feeling not ashamed and not getting fucked again.”  
Sherlock nodded.  
“You will get fucked again. Oh you will. I promise you. You will spend a lot of time there, when we’re ready with your training, maybe beforehand. Maybe I will take you with me to the Club, strap you down in the sharing room all dogs have excess to. Let them fuck you, let them breed you roughly until you are a shaking mess – begging me so hard to unlock the cock cage that you will get a punishment.” Sherlock teased. “Maybe I will do that, watching you getting bred – and then going downstairs to fuck another sub. Coming back and watching you until I am hard again. Going downstairs to fuck another sub or a dom. Until you can’t take another knot. How muh would you been able to take, hmh greedy boy, what do you think? We both know, you can take three knottings easily.”  
John swallowed, blinked a few times, his balls aching with lust and greediness.  
“I… I don’t know, Sir.” He stuttered with lust, tried to hide how much he wanted to do that.  
“Well we should try this, shouldn’t we? It would be a good experiment -How many knottings while strapped down can the greediest fucktoy on earth take.” He raised his eyebrows. “And then after your training we try it again – How many knottings while strapped down can the greediest fucktoy on earth take, and how many time is he able to cum for real and dry.” Sherlock teased. “Spit it out. I want you to say it out loud – the thing you are thinking right now!” Sherlock ordered.  
John swallowed again, blushed extremely.  
“I want to do the first experiment as soon as possible, Sir. God, I would love to be strapped down,… and… and gagged, with no chance to move or to saveword. I want to get bred roughly, seeing you getting hard, imaging you cumming into another hole or mouth, while I feel the cocks and the knots from these four dogs.”  
“You are always good for a surprise, slut. And me too, we will see, when this will happen, if it will happen.” Sherlock teased. “Now turn around and bend over a bit. I will show you what a really rough and hard fuck is.”

John licked his lips, nodded hastily. He turned around, happy to be able to stop the clenching now. He bent a bit forward, leaned his underarm against the tiles.  
Sherlocks hands grabbed his cheeks, spread them, and with no hesitation he slammed his long cock into the warm dog cum.  
John moaned in joy and pain – Sherlock hat slammed the whole cock into him.  
“How’s the doggy cum feeling, slut?”  
“Awesome, it was awesome the whole night, Sir.” He admitted. “Please Sir. Please fuck me and fill me up even more.” He begged.  
Sherlock grabbed Johns hip with his left hand, and with his right hand he grabbed Johns grey hair roughly.  
“I would say you will beg me to stop in no time – but you’re such a greedy slutty fucktoy, I rather think you will beg me the whole time to to it even harder and to never stop.” Sherlock teased.  
“You’re probably right, Sir.” John panted.  
“Of course I am, boy.”

John panted under the raining shower.  
His sore hole was puckering with lust and pain. Sherlocks cock just felt amazing, fucking him hard and deep, rough and with no mercy.   
Sherlocks cock was burying itself deep everytime. He was fit and had a good stamina, was able to fuck him with a fast pace a long time. And he did it. His pace with quickly, his thrusts really hard and rough. There was no hesitation, just a merciless thrusting into a cum filled fucktoy, that moaned in pleasure and pain.  
And his selfcontrol was high enough, to hold himself back from cumming.  
“Sir… Sir.” John groaned. “Am I allowed to move with you?”  
“You’re still able to talk like that?” Sherlock asked “You’re not allowed to move, fucktoy!” Sherlock said and set up the pace.  
He was pounding and thrusting much harder and deeper into his sub now, whose thighs were shaking, who was biting his lower lip, who was moanig loudly, who was hitting the tiles with his flat hand – mostly in pleasure.

Sherlock was still grabbing Johns hip and his hair, pulling at it roughly.  
“I think that’s a bit faster and harder than your session last night, greedy boy.” Sherlock panted and moaned.  
“Yea. Yeah. Sir.” John moaned in agreement.   
“Are we needing a milking session?”  
“Yeah Sir.” John moaned and still hit the tiles.  
God, he would loved to be able to cum right now or well to get hard at first. This shower session was amazing. His hole was sore and overstimulated, but he was fucking enjoying it.  
“We’re alone,… hmh I know what we will do.” Sherlock panted, and stopped his thrusts for a moment, but then he buried his cock deep into John with every new word. And in every pause, he pulled out completey. “I. Will. Get. The. Fuckbench. Downstairs.”   
John panted and opened his eyes. Fuck, this was good. He loved to feel the head pop in and out over and over again. Popping in, slamming the whole way in relentlessly, popping out.  
“Setting. Up. The. Fuckingmaschine.” Sherlock went on like this.  
And John moaned and praised his cock, before he hear Sherlock again.  
“With. The. Prosatemassager.”  
“Yes, yes, Sir. Please.” John panted, had a hard time not to move his hips.  
Sherlock stopped again.  
“While watching the recorded session from yesterday – I’m curious how long we will need to get you balls empty when you watch this.”

John couldn’t say anything, Sherlock just slammed into him again – with that fast pace and no mercy.   
Fuck, he haven’t even known, that this had been recorded.  
He suddenly felt Sherlocks orgasms. His hair was pulled even more, Sherlock was groaning, spurting a huge amount of cum into his already filled hole.  
In his head, he probably had two or three orgasms since he got into this shower.  
Sherlock pulled out.

“I already was showering when I got up, slut. Wash yourself, get rid of that doggy cum and my cum, clean yourself properly three times. I will set up the things for the Milking session. When you’re ready you will come to the livingroom. There you know your place.” He said in an ordering voice. “When that session is done – I’m yours, love.” Sherlock kissed Johns neck lovingly, telling him, that the recovery time would start then, their relationship time.  
John nodded.  
“Yes Sir.” He purred.

 

Sherlock had left the shower right after Johns agreement. And while John had washed himself, while he had calmed down, while he had used the enema three times – Sherlock had brought the fuckbench and fucking maschine downstairs.He had set up everything, even the video on their telly.  
Everything was ready when John walked into the livingroom fully naked.

John walked over to the fuckbench.   
He climbed onto it, got into his position. Resting his belly and upper body, his knees and lower legs, his under arms.   
Sherlock strapped him down. Around his back – twice. Around his arms – twice. Around his legs – twice. He came to a halt in front of him.  
“Open your mouth. I’m up to a gag. I want to enjoy this video, without your enjoyable loud moans and groans, greedy boy. And I don’t want to risk another punishment for you, when I ask you to stay silent.”  
John opened his mouth and nodded. He got gagged with a ballgag, already drooling saliva.  
Sherlock circled him, set up the fucking maschine, adjusted the prostage massager on it, let it slip into Johns hole, hitting his prostate.

He sat down onto his armchair, and he started the maschine, what made the massager vibrate intensly against Johns prostate.  
Johns cock was caged, a bowl was standing under it to catch the cum the massager would milk.  
John closed his eyes. Jesus, this was intense.  
“There are a few rules.” Sherlock announced. “Stay still – I don’t want you to flinch or whatever; you can grab the bench and move your head, no other movements allowed. Watch – I don’t want you to close your eyes, and you’re not allowed to look away. Silence – at least try not to moan behind that gag.” Sherlock said. We will watch it as long as you need to empty your balls completely. You will drink your cum, and you will lick my cum away.  
John nodded and opened his eyes. He looked to the telly.  
Sherlock started the video – cock already in his hand.  
He started the video.

 

John was drooling and sweating.  
The recorded video lastet a bit more then 2 hours – from John getting into the bed to him leaving it.  
It was hard to empty his balls while watching it. The prostate massager milked his balls, but this video filled them. Even the time between the knottings turned him on – because of his look, because of his master talking, because of the sign of Captain.   
His cheeks were red, he was ashamed of it in a way, but he really couldn’t help it. It just looked incredibly hot – and jesus it felt almost 1000 times better.   
He had grabbed the bench almost the whole time, had played by Sherlocks rules. 

He had needed a first round of this video, and almost a second round. Just after more than three hours he felt the first dry orgasm.


	8. Two Month to go

Two month to go.  
Just two month to go and he would have managed to survive this training.

Since Sherlock’s experiment – making John a bitch for eight dogs for 24 hours – a few weeks have passed.  
After these 24 hours, Sherlock had been such a brilliant and lovely boyfriend. He really had taken care of his exhausted and overstimulated boyfriend, after being told how awesome these 24 hour had been.  
John had thanked Sherlock over and over again for such a great experience, and they also have talked about getting a dog on their own after that training. Just a dog for John to be a bitch and getting bred and knotted.

It was Saturday, and Sherlock seemed to have something big in mind today.  
It was just 9am, but they already were in their BDSM club.  
They had been upstairs in their usual room a few minutes ago.   
Sherlock had made his sub undress, had unlocked the cock cage, but he hadn’t told him what was happening today.  
The only thing John knew was that today was an orgasm day. He would be allowed to cum today – finally after four long weeks.

Sherlock led him to the dungeon play area, led him through the room. A few people were already here, were already enjoying themselves.  
John’s heart was beating fast, he was curious what his dom was up to – this wasn’t a normal Saturday.  
He was led into one of six big cages down here.

John was able to stand in it - it was was filled with a small rubber bed, a gynchair, and a few other things.  
John blinked a few times, looked down to the small rubber sheet bed – a onesie was lying on it. He looked to the table at the back wall, saw spreader bars, a gag, a blind fold, some earplugs, and a range of dildos and vibrators, anal beads and massagers – in different shapes and sizes. He licked his lips and looked to the gynchair with this interesting construction. He bowed his head – this construction was a fucking and milking machine.  
So his dom would milk him here today?

Sherlock looked to his sub and pointed to the onesie.  
“Dress yourself, boy.”  
“Yes Sir.” John nodded and went to the bed.  
He was curious, it was unusual that they were here this early, normally he was prepared at home.  
He took the childish onesie and put it on – the blue onesie with little dogs and balls an on it just fit perfectly. His hands and feet were covered as well.  
“Come back and sit down onto your favourite chair.” Sherlock ordered, got a Yes Sir from his sub and an immediately action.

John walked over, sat down onto the gynchair, lifted his legs and spread them, put them down onto the leg rests. He laid his arms onto the arms rests and sunk into the chair comfortably.  
Sherlock was walking over to him, opened the two flaps of this onesie – one freed John’s massive cock, one freed that greedy twitching hole.  
He looked up to John.  
“What have you througout the last week, boy?” He asked.  
“Um,… tried to pleasure myself, Sir.”  
“How often, boy?”  
“I don’t know, Sir. A few times, haven’t counted, Sir.”  
“A few times? And you haven’t counted?” Sherlock asked with a serious voice.  
“Well… ” John murmured.  
“It’s me who’s speaking right now, you little filthy slut!” Sherlock made it clear and John bit his lip. “You have done it so often that you have lost your mind during it. I haven’t been there most of the week, but you have been at home the whole week. And as I could see on the security cams, you have just tried to get off, bitch. You have spent your free days in our dungeon. You have used every toy, you have fucked yourself on every toy we have – and yes I have checked it. Despite the fact that you know that you can’t cum, you have been dump enough to try it like a horny whore who was drugged with viagra – and no I haven’t drugged you, boy! You’re just a horny and greedy slut, who can’t get enough. You want to get off? Well then let’s try it today again, without needing to do anything. We will see how good you feel in the evening, greedy bitch.” Sherlock said and patted John’s cheek. “I will lock you into this construction – it will milk you, while fucking your sweet pinky hole until it’s gaping and sloppy, until it’s abused and overstimulated. You will be a little boy today, strapped into this construction until I let you free, and then you will serve a few people as a little young fucktoy. Let’s see if you will be able to cum.” Sherlock said cheekily. “I don’t think so.”

John swallowed and licked his lips.  
As torturous as it sounded, he was absolutely in for it.   
He just wanted to feel something stimulate him, even so he would be massively overstimulated at the end of the day, at the beginning of being allowed to wish something for his today’s orgasm.  
Being strapped into this construction would be great, and being fucked as a little boy would make a lot of fun too, at least in his head.

Sherlock looked at him, went on with talking.  
“I will gag you, I will blindfold you, I will make you deaf – just feel the sucking and the fucking, maybe it’s the key to cum with a cock cage.” Sherlock said, knowing it wasn’t the key.   
And John knew it as well, he could see it in his eyes.   
Sherlock took a bottle with lube, pressed a lot into his hand and fisted his sub, who was having a hard time not giving any sound – he still wasn’t allowed. When the massive cock was rock hard and shimmering with lube, Sherlock slipped a cockring over it and took the sucker of the milking machine. He slipped it completely over his subs’s cock.

John swallowed and closed his eyes, begged in his mind, that he would be able to cum, even so he knew that this wouldn’t happen – at least with the milking the pressure wouldn’t be that high anymore.   
The next thing he felt was a collar around his neck, and with a leash he was locked with the construction. He was also strapped down onto the gynchair with several bandages – around his chest, his belly, his underarms and wrists, his thighs, shinbones and ankles. He could move a bit.   
Then he got the blindfold.

“How much do you want that, slutty boy? This time I want an answer, before I will gag you.”  
“A lot, Sir. I want this a lot. Please let’s start.” He said greedily. “Please Sir. I am such a greedy bitch, you need to show me my limits, Sir. Please use me and show me that even a day like that won’t make me cum.”  
He couldn’t say more, Sherlock gaged him with a dildo gag.  
“Oh yeah, I will show it to you, you little fucktoy.” He said. “By the way, you can move your head a lot – if you tug hard at the leash, you can stopp this, you can stop the machine, that’s your safeword until this is over. I plug your ears now.”

It hadn’t been loud in here anyway, but now, he wasn’t hearing anything.  
Silence.  
Just silence – he couldn’t hear the music, he couldn’t hear the moans and groans in this playroom, he couldn’t hear Sherlock and he couldn’t hear his own breath.  
Just total silence.  
He swallowed and waited for the next thing to happen.  
It wasn’t the first time that he was gagged, blindfolded and deaf – but it was always something very exciting and surprising. Just to feel it felt much more intense.

The next thing he felt was something wet and slippery, it was circeling his entrance, was rubbing across his rim muscle.  
He sucked with a fast beating heart at his dildo gag.   
Ooohh, that was definetely his dom’s forefinger.   
The finger still rubbed across his rim muscle, was pushed in and stroking his fluttering and twitching walls.  
He moaned around his gag.  
His cock was stuck in the milking machine sucker – hard and horny.  
His balls were aching, were so full, despite the fact that he had milked himself dry with a prostate massager in the night while watching some of their own recorded porn vids – he had watched a bit of the video, Sherlock had recorded during the experiment with these dogs. He was still craving for it, already as addicted to it as he was to sex with human beings.  
The finger slipped in and out, was making him sloppy and wet, was stretching him slightly.   
It was a joy and a torture – but all he could do was sucking at that gag.

He already had lost track of time.  
The finger slipped out of his greedy hole.  
Then nothing – no noise, no touch, just nothing.  
His heart was beating fast, he could hear it in his ears loudly and fastly.  
He prayed, begged and pleaded for the next sensation to come right now – it was like a mantra.  
And his wish was fulfilled a few moments later.  
Something thicker than Sherlock’s forefinger nudged at his entrance. It was wet and sloppy like the finger beforehand.

He needed to bite into the gag; he needed to suck in the air hastily.  
The milking machine began its work, the fucking machine did the same thing.  
There was a slow suction and pump around his hard horny cock.  
There was a slender dildo slowly fucking into his wet hot hole.  
He started to moan around the gag, sucked at it with joy after a few moments.  
It felt amazingly good.

While John was locked in on of the cages in the dungeon playroom, while he was strapped in the milking and fucking construction, Sherlock was upstairs.  
With the beginning of the first breeding his sub has got, he had felt a huge desire for watching it. Then there had been this experiment, and he had still loved to watch it, not to mention watching the recorded video – his cock got massively hard in the first few seconds. When he was masturbating during it, fucking his sub during it or when he let his sub suck his cock, he was coming within seconds. He even had cum hard without touching, just while watching these videos.

Today he wanted to feel the real thing as well.   
He already had enjoyed the animal dildos during they sub/dom relationship an during their romantic relationship. It was always a pleasure to feel something so different deep down the arse. But he wanted to feel the real cock – a warm pulsing cock with this inflatable knot and the hot thick liquid.

His little slutty fucktoy was enjoying the cage since half an hour, and in this time, he had being prepared by another sub. He had rented the boy from another dom; a dom and sub they knew from their nights. They have come here this morning, just for this.  
The eldery dom was enjoying himself downstairs, the 18 year old sub was with him.  
He was already in the single room with the young sub.

The young sub was lying on the bed on his back. The head and chest were lying on a high pillow; his legs were showing to the backrest of the bed.  
Sherlock was kneeling on all four, his hard cock was dangeling over the young sub’s face.  
The German Shephard Captain had just been led in.

Sherlock’s cock was pulsing and twitching when he felt the dog on the bed.  
Captain started sniffing immediately and Sherlock had a hard time to keep his self control. The tongue darted out, licked across his puckering hole, make him moan and groan loudly.  
He wiggled his hips, enjoyed the tongue at his entrance.   
The Germand Shephard didn’t hesitate, he licked one last time and the he jumped on Sherlock and thrusted his hips forward in quick and ruthless movements. He missed the target a few times, but when he hit it, when the cock slid easily into the waiting hole, Sherlock just spurt his first load onto the sub’s face.  
A load moan had escaped his mouth.  
He grabbed the sheets, while the dog was slamming its cock into his hole with no merci, with just animalistic thrusts.

“Suck my cock hard, sub. Suck it and warm it, and swallow everything I will give you until Captain his ready, boy. Just when I tell you, you are allowed to let my cock slip out of your mouth again.” He ordered with pants and gasps.  
The young boy just began; he wrapped his cum covered lips around the long cock and started to suck and warm it.

With each hard thrust of Captain, Sherlock shoved his cock deeper into the young sub.  
He was a moaning mess, presented himself like a good bitch.  
He felt the pulsing dog cock up his arse, his cock was enjoying the sucks and the wetness of this little mouth.  
No wonder his little filthy sub was so addicted to dog cocks – it just felt amazing. He should have rented Captain or one of the other dogs for a longer time today. He was such a fool, he had just rented Captain for one go. Now they were all booked out – such a shame.

He started to whimper when the knot started to press in, but with this, the next cum load was spurting down the young sub’s throat.  
They really needed to buy a dog as soon as possible.

He was so far away from the reality, his head and mind were dizzy and dreamy.  
He moaned and groaned, he gasped and panted, he whimpered and whined.  
It was such an amazingly overstimulation.  
His cock was feeling satisfied in this hot wetness, was spurting load after load while the knot was slowly inflating more and more. The sucks were good and hard, deep and intense.  
“Such good boys, you two are such good boys.” He moaned and praised them both.  
The still inflating knot was stretching his rim muscle immensely – it felt like th ebest thing ever, but also like torture, like a joyous torture.  
Captain’s stamina was still good and powerful, and he still bred his bitch hard, merciless and powerful; he still bred his bitch deep, intense and brutally.

The knot was inflating more and more, making the thrust quicker and faster, but less deep, because it got more difficult for Captain to move.  
The young sub was having a hard time swallowing all the hot liquid Sherlock was giving him while behing bred and knotted.

Suddenly the dog stopped, wasn’t able to move anymore.  
Hot semen was flooding deep into Sherlock’s dog cock greedy hole.  
He sweated and still moaned, let go of more cum into the wet mouth.   
This dog was milking him dry with his breeding and knotting.  
Back then he had asked his sub if he would feel ashamed of being bred and knotted – now he also felt ashamed in a way. But like his sub, he just loved it too much. It was too much of a sensation, that he wouldn’t stop this ever again. He rather felt ashamed and was bred and knotted, than never being bred and knotted by a dog again.

He titled his head back, moaned and groaned while he was filled to the brim, while he was filling this little sub to the brim.  
Captain needed 30 minutes.  
Thirty minutes, Sherlock enjoyed the knot in his arse, the weight of the panting dog, the cum flooding in his arse.  
Thirty minutes, Sherlock enjoyed the blowjob of the young sub.  
In these thirty minutes, Sherlock had been milked dry with breeding, knotting and a blow job.

When the dog cock slipped out of his abused hole, he clenched it.  
“Stop sucking and lick me clean, boy.” He ordered the sub.

 

A few hours later, John was still strapped into the milking and sucking construction.  
His legs were trembling, his whole body was trembling.  
He was sweating and already exhausted, since a long time it wasn’t fun anymore – but he still felt a weird desire for it, a huge desire and greediness for this construction, for this punishment.  
Even so it was torture now, even so he felt more than overstimulated, he still felt the wish that this wouldn’t stop.  
He even was moaning aorund the dildo gag from time to time with a pleasurable tone.

Sherlock had changed the pace, the rhythm and the dildos from time to time.   
The suction had variated, the machine had milked him dry over and over again – his balls just went full because of this weird huge desire for all of this.  
The fucking machine’s pace and rhythm had variated as well. And the dildos had become thicker and longer.  
Even a huge horse cock had fucked him raw.  
But then the dildo had become smaller and tinnier again.  
At the beginning they hadn’t even brushed across his walls, but his hole had become tighter again after a while. The toys had brushed his walls, then the toys had a bit of a hard time pushing in.  
At the moment he was fucked with a short and slender dildo.  
He whimpered and moaned around the gag.

It all suddenly stopped.   
The milking machine stopped.  
The fucking machine stopped.  
The earplugs were pulled out.  
The blindfold was shoved down.  
And the gag was unlocked, the dildo slid ot ouf his mouth.

John slowly opened his eyes, blinked a few times.  
He looked up to Sherlock, who was stroking through his hair.  
“Oh boy, so much was milked out of you, and now real orgasm? Poor greedy slut.” Sherlock teased him, and played softly with the blond-grey hair. “So this hasn’t worked then.”  
John looked up, enjoyed the caressing and playing, loved it a lot.  
“I… I haven’t manage to cum for real, Sir.”  
Sherlock ruffled through his hair, even kissed it.  
“Well then, we have to try something else, don’t you think, sweet boy?”  
John blinked a few times, getting the clue that he was now a little boy.  
“Yes, Sir.” He nodded. “And what will we try, Daddy?” He asked.  
“After lunch, you will come back here. A few friends want to have some fun, maybe you can have sime fun as well.” Sherlock winked and loosened the straps.

 

The lunch had been a good thing. And the food had been really tasty.  
Still in his little boy’s onesie, he was pleasing other doms in the cage.  
The cockring was still wrapped around his hard cock.  
He was so desperate to cum, but they all were just using him as their cumbin.  
He was filled with loads of cum.

He was lying on the little rubber sheet bed in the cage. The leash was wrapped around a bar.  
His legs were spread widely with a spreader bar, up his arse were stuck anal beads and a dom in his age was fucking into him. The double penetration was awesome and he would be a mess of cum if he just would be able to cum.   
A woman was riding him with such a quick pace, another woman was sitting on his face.  
His hole was abused and overstimulated, it was sloppy and gaping again – but the first few fucks had been a painful and joyful pleasurable stretching. His hole had been so tight like he really would be a little boy with a little tiny pinky hole.  
A fantasy which turned him on.  
His cock was overstimulated as well, but that wet cunt felt so nice in his dizzy and dreamy head that he felt still a joy in his body.  
The woman on his face was rubbing her pussy over his nose and mouth. He licked her and sucked at her clit, tasted her cum.

The thing Sherlock had set up here was a gangbang and he was the little fucktoy for all these people.


	9. Almost the End

They have almost reached the end.  
He had almost reached the end of his training.  
Tomorrow was the last day, well tomorrow he would be allowed to cum in the evening.  
Tomorrow he would have survived that far too long training.  
Far too long but far too good.

At the beginning of it, he had thought that Sherlock had gone crazy. Not that he was just a massive greedy slut during their Dom/Sub play, he was always massively greedy for sex. It didn’t need much to make his cock rock hard, one didn’t need much to convince him for sex – he was willing to have it 24/7. And if this would be possible, Jesus he would have it.  
His desire for sex started early in his life and he was lucky enough that he just was an attractive guy, that there hadn’t been a time where he had needed a long time to find someone hot to shag with. Women were attracted to him as much as men, and with a blink of an eyes, with a snap of his fingers, he was able to convince a whole bunch of people for some sex.  
He had lost track of all the women and men he had fucked in his life, he had lost track of all the women and men who had used him – and to be honest he had lost track of it before he had turned 18.

Before he met Sherlock, he had mostly fucked someone else every night – but with Sherlock, he had fallen in love. He had fallen in love so massively with this man, that the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt him or his feelings.  
Luckily, Sherlock loved Sex, too.  
Luckily he had learned that Sherlock loved the BDSM scene, too.  
And luckily, Sherlock loved to be the Dom.

John loved to be the sub, he just loved it so much because of the rules for his greedy and horny slutty behavior.  
Even so he would love to just fuck Sherlock into the mattress each morning and night, even so he would love to fuck him on the table or in a cab or at a crime scene, he was happy that Sherlock made the rules during their playtime, that he wasn’t allowed to cum every time, that he needed to play by his rules, that his cock and his pleasure were Sherlocks ‘property’ during that playtime.  
And while not in sub mode and their play, he was able to show his beloved boyfriend what he missed when he was the Dom.

As hard as that mad training program was, he had started to love it immensely.  
He had loved the power Sherlock had had over him, he had loved all the rules and things he was allowed to do or not to do. He even had started to like the humping.   
Sherlock had started the training to tame his greediness, but the thing he had done during the training was increasing his greediness onto a new level.  
Now his cock was greedy for that cock cage.  
His cock was greedy for a teasing hump.  
His whole body was more greedy for all the toys in here, for torturing, for that mad baby bed thing in their bedroom and for dogs.  
Jesus, just the dildos had turned him on massively, and when Sherlock started to talk about a real dog, his fantasy went wild. Sloppy laps on his cock and puckering hole, a warm pulsing cock with a knot.   
Of course he had wanted to try it.

He still couldn’t believe that Sherlock had made it possible.  
He still couldn’t believe that he had loved it so much.  
He still couldn’t believe that he had spent 24 hours in that bloody cage while dogs had fucked him raw, while he was thinking in his exhausted mind, that he doesn’t want this to be over after 24 hours.  
He wouldn’t have believed that this would turn him on that massively. But it did, it just did.   
And to be honest, it was almost as awesome as to be used by Sherlock, as to use Sherlock, as to use young women.

Speaking of young women.  
The day after tomorrow he would met this young beautiful girl again, for a whole night.  
And after that he would be allowed to fuck her whenever he was up to it.  
After that training, he was allowed to ‘cheat’ on Sherlock with her. He could fuck her as his baby or little girl, he could play the Dom, he could just make her the Dom or just having wild and loving sex with her.  
No matter what, he was sure that this girl was a perfect gift for him, and probably a massive slut as well.  
Just the thing he needed – a massive slut with horny holes to fuck into and a squirting pussy.

He licked his lips.

Right now he was in his playroom.  
He was sitting on the bed, naked with just his cock cage.   
Two big dog cocks were sucked onto the rubber sheet and buried in his horny hole.  
One big dog cock was sucked onto the rubber sheet in front of him and when he moved it was rubbing along his balls and caged cock – it was like humping it.  
Another dog cock was in his left hand while he sucked on it wildly.  
And his right hand was clutched around a rope hanging down from the middle bed ceiling.

He was busy riding the two dog cocks, was busy humping the other one, was busy sucking at the fourth one.  
He was stretched widely every time he fucked the two knots into his puckering hole.  
He was panting and moaning, he was sweating and swearing.  
He wanted to cum, he wanted to cum so badly. His balls were aching, but his cock remained soft. All he was able to do was milking himself, but it wasn’t enough to get a bit of a release.

The door of the playroom was opened and his Dom slipped into the room.  
He was just wearing a dressing gown, stopped in front of John to watch him.  
Johns eyes were closed and his moans had been to loud to hear his Dom coming in.  
“Stop this for a moment, slut.” Sherlock ordered.  
John stopped immediately, opened his eyes in horror, because he hadn’t expected him to be back already.  
“Welcome back, Sir.”, he greeted him after his first shock.  
Sherlock nodded, pointed to him.  
“Are you really fucking yourself on two dog cocks while sucking down another one like you would have sucked dog cocks since you started breathing? And are you really humping your caged cock against another one to try to get off, you filthy bitch?”  
John swallowed and nodded.  
“Yes sir. Yes, I am doing this.” He said with blushed cheeks.  
“Just before I went out I let you ride my cock, for lunch you’ve had my cock in your mouth, and you’ve been allowed to swallow every little drop. This morning I gave you a pleasurable experience with the enema hose, I milked you after that and I can remember, that I fucked your horny hole while you’ve been trapped in the St. Andrews Cross. Still not enough, hmh?”  
John chewed his lips, it was so hard to sit still.  
“You have bought the greediest sub, Sir. It’s never enough for me, Sir.”  
“Oh, is that so?” Sherlock grinned. “Wouldn’t have thought that.” He teased him. “Come here, lay down on your stomach, head away from me, arse up. Now!” Sherlock ordered.

John licked his lips, let the cocks slip out of his greedy puckering whole. He crawled to Sherlock, laid down and raised his arse up in the air.  
Sherlock grabbed his hips, pulled him to the edge of the bed.  
Johns knees were supporting his body on the edge of the bed.  
A loud moan escaped him when Sherlock slammed his long and hard cock into his waiting hole.  
That long cock was teasing his prostate in a pleasurable way.  
“Shall I milk you like this, you little filthy bitch, hmh?” Sherlock asked him.  
“Please Sir! Please milk me like this.” John said softly.  
Sherlock loosened one hand and took Johns balls in his hand.  
“I really should do this – your balls are so full, and I just milked you this morning, your balls have been completely dry.” Sherlock said. He grabbed Johns hips again, fucked into him with a slightly different angle. “But, I won’t do that. I’ve just milked you this morning. It’s not my fault that you’re such a horny slut. You can empty them tomorrow evening – when you’re allowed to feel me without your cage and when I tell you to cum, you can show me how full they are.”  
“Yes Sir.” John said and just held his arse up in the air, so Sherlock could use him as his cum bin.  
He would have loved to be milked with Sherlocks cock, but he had been almost completely sure, that he wouldn’t do that.

John moaned and sighed while Sherlock thrusted into him over and over again, with a position that not even teased John’s prostate.  
Sherlock just used him as a fucktoy, just used him for his own pleasure.  
His thrusts were hard and wild, intense and deep.  
His hands grabbed Johns hips tightly, he wouldn’t be able to move a tiny bit.  
And John just was the good trained sub Sherlock wished for.  
He just stayed still, raised his arse up in the air, made his noises.  
“Such a good boy.” Sherlock praised him.  
His own balls were aching, he was so close, started to move even more wildly. He rocked his cock into John in a merciless rhythm – this boy would have the orgasm of his live in 24 hours. And he would make sure that his balls would be as full as possible; from now on, until tomorrow evening, he would tease him with all the things he deeply loved and graved for.  
Even during his orgasm he still thrusted into his greedy sub, shot his hot thick load deep into him.

After the last drop, he patted his subs buttock.  
“Don’t clench.” He told him before he slid out.  
Cum was dribbling out of Johns hole.  
“Thank you, Sir.” John said. “Thank you for uuuu… ” He was interrupted, started to moan even louder than beforehand, when he felt Sherlocks tongue licking across his puckering cum dribbling hole.

The tongue flicked across his hole, circled his rim muscle, teased him in a torturous way. The tongue even licked across his balls before licking deeply into his cum filled hole.  
John grabbed the sheets, tried not to wiggle his ass.  
Sherlock licked him clean, took his time, teased him to death – at least John was feeling like this.  
He grabbed the sheets so hard that his hands were hurting right now. He begged for more and for release in his mind, and he was busy with not moving his hips.  
That was a bloody torture, but he wouldn’t be so stupid to say something rude right now. He didn’t want to mess up that training 24 hours before the end.  
The bad thing was, that by the time Sherlock stopped, he almost spilled out something rude – not about the torture, but about just stopping this fucking awesome rim job before he had been able to cum.

Sherlock patted his buttocks again.  
“You took it very well, sub.” He said. “Sit up and look at me.”  
John breathed in and out a few times, then sat up, turned around and looked up to Sherlock, who patted his hair and his cheek.  
“Are we hating me right now?”  
“Yes Sir.” John said and bit his lip. “Sorry Sir. I… ”  
“Well… ?” Sherlock grinned.  
John chewed his lips. Shit this had just been a bloody test, if he was honest about his feelings. Of course Sherlock knew what he had thought a few seconds ago.  
“I’m just really horny,… well like always. And your rim job was bloody amazing. It’s getting so hard right now. I mean I almost made it through a whole year. But these last 24 hours feel like the eternity. You know how greedy and horny I am, and I just can’t wait to have that final fuck of yours tomorrow night, I just can’t wait for my reward. I don’t really hate you, Sir. In fact, I love you a way too much.” He flirted with a charming smile in the end.  
“You’re allowed to hate me for this, even so I know it’s not real hate.” Sherlock said. “You are a good boy. I don’t want to hear some lie to please me. I want to hear the truth, and you just told the truth.” Sherlock patted Johns head. “Well done.”  
John smiled.  
“Thank you, Sir.”

Sherlock sat down next to him, took all the dog dildo cocks.  
“I went out to bring something new for our playroom.” Sherlock said. “During your training, I figured out that you really love to be fucked by dogs, right? And I have the feeling that not just my filthy sub loves this, in fact I have the feeling that John Watson loves it as well – a lot.”  
John swallowed and nodded.  
“You’re right, sir.”  
“Since you’re definitely a true dog bitch since that 24 hours experiment, I bought you someone who can breed you full with puppies.” Sherlock teased.  
John swallowed again.  
“You… you bought a dog, Sir?”  
“Yes.” Sherlock smiled. “It’s trained to breed at least once a day. When you thought, that there have been horny dogs during the experiment, they are nothing compared to the one I bought. He needs his go at least once a day, mostly twice a day – in the morning and in the evening. He’s a Shepherds' dog, with a really high stamina. I want you to please him, I want you to make him happy, it shouldn’t be a problem for you, since you’re definitely addicted to dog cocks. I don’t care how you do this – I think the best way is to just give him a go in the morning before we start our play, you go to work or we’re going out to solve a case, and to give him a go before bedtime, or just during a case when we are still on the run.” Sherlock said. “I mean your greedy hole is twitching and screaming for attention as soon as nothing is stuffed in that slutty hole of yours; so it should be easy enough to just be ready where ever you or we are in the morning and in the evening.”  
John kneaded his hands to prevent himself from rubbing his balls.   
Sherlock watched him with a grin.  
“Knew you would like it.” He told him. “After the experiment I told you, I could just sell you to dogs and you said, that you love it to be fucked by them, but that you would miss human cocks. And of course I don’t want to loose my great fucktoy to dogs. But I think since you are already a bloody good bitch for dogs, we shouldn’t waste that talent.”  
John chewed on his lips.  
“Can I ask something, Sir?”  
“Go ahead.”  
“You said,… that we would do an experiment like that again, and that we would use this part of the club as well, you know… me getting fucked by dogs sometimes. Is that cancelled now, now where I have a dog on my own to please?”  
Sherlock looked at him.  
“No need to sound like a disappointed bitch. It’s not cancelled, of course not. You will please your dog to the fullest, but when I am up to see you getting fucked in the club by one of these dogs, you will please them with all you have as well. And when John Watson feels the need to go to the club for some fun in that special department, well then he shall go and have his fun.” Sherlock winked.

John looked at him with big eyes – loving and agreeing big eyes.

He nodded.  
“Okay, Sir. Thank you.” He said enthusiastically.  
Sherlock smiled.  
“I thought I gave you something nice, since you are such a good boy.”, he winked and patted his hair. “Well, as you probably not know because you filthy thing have been busy in here, it’s already evening.” Sherlock told him. “Buddy is waiting outside. He needs his bitch to gave him a good breeding hole. I think your cunt is more than ready for a big and thick cock. So get on all fours.”  
Johns heart was beating very fast. Shit this was an awesome reward – he was a bit freaked out by the daily thing, but deep down he knew, that in no time once or twice a day wouldn’t be enough for him anymore.

John got an all four, waited.

Not even three minutes later and after a quick wet finger had been pushed into his waiting hole, he could hear a sniffing dog.  
That wet finger had probably been a first amount of special lube for the dog to smell and to know who his bitch was.  
As soon as the dog was on the bed, he could feel the cold nose against is entrance and the tongue lapping across his balls.  
He sucked in the air deeply.

The dog licked his balls with his wet and huge tongue while his nose was pressed against his puckering hole.  
Just a moment later the tongue was licking fastly across his twitching greedy hole, was flicking into it, was almost eating him out.  
John grabbed the sheets, moaned loudly.  
His eyes were closed, and his next moan was muffled – suddenly.  
A ball gag was pressed between his lips, he was clicked into the straps.  
“You should learn to be silent when Buddy is breeding you, who knows were you or we are when it’s time for your daily breeding, bitch. You’re maybe in a train or in a street with a lot of people, hiding somewhere to please as the filthy bitch you are. You should learn to stay silent while he’s fucking deep into you, while he’s knotting you, while you are squirting.”  
John moaned around the ball gag.  
Fuck, just from this words, he would have cum without the cage.

He felt the dog hintlegs on his back, he felt the dogs wild thrusts and he felt him hitting the target perfectly after the third attempt.  
John sighed in pleasure.  
He wouldn’t be able to cum, but Jesus Christ what has he missed a good and warm pulsing dog cock up his arse.  
He literally was purring behind the gag, while Buddy was breeding him deep and fast and with an animalistic rhythm.  
His eyes stayed closed and he just purred and sighed with pleasure.  
“I am a bit surprised that you love it that much, bitch. But it’s even a better outcome. I am proud of you.” Sherlock praised him and went to the armchair in this room.

Sherlock watched his sub and Buddy.  
His slutty subs expression was amazing – he looked like he would be in heaven, and he probably was.  
He had experienced it himself, and he needed to say that it was bloody awesome. Buddy wasn’t just a gift for his sub, he could also use him for his pleasure every now and then.  
And after is own encounter with a dog in their club, he was massively turned on by the fact of fucking into his subs hole fill of dog cum.

With each thrust, John was able to feel the increasing of buddy’s cock up his arse – it got bigger and longer, pumped little bits of dog cum into him.   
Today was his lucky day. It must be his lucky day.  
A own dog, with such an amazing cock.   
He would need to learn do be his breeding bitch twice a day, but then, god then he would beg this dog to use him more often.   
24 hours really weren’t enough for one day – there was his boyfriend Sherlock to fuck with and to get fucked by him; there was his Dom who wanted to use him and their special date on every Saturday; in two days he would have a young girl to fuck with, and now he even had a dog, he even was a breeding bitch for his very own dog from now on.

He moaned behind the gag.  
His body was shivering, every vein was pulsing, his cock was screaming for attention in the cock cage.   
Buddy slammed his knot deeper into his bitch, got more and more excited, while his knot increased to the size of an orange.   
John grabbed the sheets heavily, was panting and sweating, this dog literally fucked his brain out. He felt like all the brainless sluts he had fucked, looked like.   
He was drooling saliva and pressed his eyes close.  
Jesus he needed to cum so badly. His balls were aching like hell, his whole body was tingling, his caged cock screaming for a touch or just to be free. He was sure, he already would have cum without the cock cage – and with that and the amount of cum in his balls, he would have made a mess out of this bed.

Warm dog cum was splashing into him.

“Shame you can’t catch his puppies.”, Sherlock teased him.  
John wiggled his hips, he wanted more of that dog cum that was still flooding him and covering his fluttering walls.  
Buddy panted and barked, knotted him deeply with all he was able to give.  
Sherlock came closer, patted John’s hair.  
“I am sure that buddy is quite happy with that cunt of yours, bitch.”, he said. “How does it feel to be a bitch for your own dog now, hm? Just nod if you love to be a breeding bitch for buddy.”  
John nodded euphorically.  
And Buddy was just lying on top of his back, pumping him full.

 

It had taken 15 minutes for the knot to slip out again. And by the time it happened, cum had been splashing out of John’s gaping hole. Buddy had licked him clean, had jumped down onto the floor and then John had been busy with licking up the mess on the rubber sheet mattress.

Right now he was led to the room next to their secret playroom.  
It was a smaller one they used as a storage, mostly filled with other toys, diapers, little one clothes, rubber suits, punishment toys.  
Normally he wasn’t allowed to go in there, not even with his Dom, but while not being Sherlock’s sub, he had been in here every now and then to get something nice for them to play with in the bed. 

Sherlock looked at him.  
“I’ve rearranged a few things in here, so Buddy can have his own room and his space to be.”  
He opened the door for John and they stepped in, followed by Buddy.   
John looked around, his mouth hung open.  
“When have you done this, Sir?”  
“Oh a while ago. You have been at work. A few days after your doggy stay in our club. During your stay I decided to get us and especially you a dog, since you have delivered such an amazing show, since you have enjoyed it so much, since you have been such a good boy the whole time of your stay. It was quite obvious how much you grave for it, and in some moments I could see how much my boyfriend John Watson enjoys it as well. So I rearranged all that stuff in here and the playroom. You just haven’t really noticed it in the playroom, but a lot of things aren’t in here anymore but next doors.”  
John swallowed, blinked and nodded.  
“Well I can see that, Sir. It’s impressive what you did to that little room.”

In the room there was a big comfy dog bed, bowls for water and food, toys to play with. There also were cupboards, and when Sherlocked opened them, John was able to see a few new dog cock dildos, paws, dog masks, collars and chains, doggy rubber suits and furry suits, as well as a bucket, a hose and some empty bottles.   
“What is this for, Sir?”  
“Sometimes I will ask you to empty your dog cum filled hole into this bucket and then you will fill the cum into these bottles –for drinking it later.”  
John licked his lips.  
“Thank you for answering, Sir.” John thanked him and looked at the rest of the room.

A breeding construction in the open space of the room.   
“If you’re at home and I am not telling you otherwise, you will let him breed you here. He knows that construction, and he knows what to do with it. So if I tell you to let him breed you where ever he wants to, I will also give him a key word so he knows. Otherwise he will just lick your hole once and that’s the key for you to get yourself up here to let him breed your cunt. Understood?”  
“Understood, Sir.”  
“Good boy.”

Sherlock pointed to the cage that wasn’t as high as John was, it was as high as for John to sit and move like a dog. It was a cage that was constructed for two dogs to fit it – or well a dog and his bitch. There also was a bowl for foods and drinks and the floor looked quite different.  
The whole thing was the most interesting one in here right now.  
“So this is a cage for my and Buddy’s pleasure. For me to watch, for him to use you as he pleases. And I am sure it’s something really pleasurable for you, too.” Sherlock said. “When you’re in the cage, Buddy knows that he can use you as often as he wants and how he wants it. When you’re in it, you will be wearing a collar and a chain that’s locked up with the jars of the cage. You will get food and water in these bowls. The bottom of this cage is specially made for these kinds of things – you can have a pee, it will be cleaned away right after it was sucked down by the material. Does this sounds good to you?”  
“It does, Sir!” John nodded with excitement – oh he loved these surprises, especially because Sherlock knew him and his limits so well.  
“Since I want to do a few experiments and since Buddy and you need to get to know each other, I would suggest you two get to know each other in here. It’s up to you how far it gets right now. I tell you what I want to do with you in here, and you tell me if you’re fine with this or not, and what you’re too afraid of right now, understood?”  
“Yes Sir!”

Sherlock nodded.  
“Since you just would try to get off with dildo dog cocks next doors, you can have a real one in here. I want to lock you in the cage. I will give you food and water. The door of the cage is always open if Buddy wants to have his food or water or a rest in his bed. The door of the room is closed, we don’t want Mrs. Hudson to find out, right? The room is sound-insulated, so you can make your greedy noises. Buddy is able to slip through his door.” He said and pointed to the hatch in the door. “If you panic there’s a little button.” He said and pointed to the ceiling of the cage. “Press it and I will know you are in trouble or that you need something. I will be here immediately.” He continued. “And since you don’t have anything to do until tomorrow evening, how about spending your time in the cage. I will get you in the afternoon for a bath, an enema cleaning and for getting you ready for your big showdown.” He said. “And then I will fuck the last drop out of your balls, greedy boy.” Sherlock whispered with a flirty voice. “I will fuck every single bit out of your balls, I will fuck you senseless.” He murmured. “And then you are free to go to your little girl and to fuck her hard and with all the lust and greediness you haven’t been able to get rid of the whole last year.”

John swallowed heavily.  
“I agree to all of that, Sir.”, He said immediately.  
He was safe. Even so he was locked in the cage and the room, he was safe with that button. He was safe because he knew, Sherlock wouldn’t leave the flat with him being locked into something. He has never done it. Never. Even if there was a case, he hadn’t run off – he had unlocked him, either quitting the play or continuing it with either letting him stay at home with some tasks or with letting John following him to the case, sometimes with nice toy or plug up his arse.   
He knew he could trust him with that. As much as Sherlock sometimes doesn’t seem to really think about the things he does, just running off somewhere, he was totally trustfully with that relationship and their sex life.


End file.
